Finding Love
by Darkness Wind
Summary: Un hombre apasionado por una sola mujer… un hombre maduro, seguro de sí mismo, seguro de que tiene a esa mujer sólo para el sin importarle esos versos fugaces alrededor, tiene su mirada fijamente en ella, tal como si quisiera aprisionarla en su cuerpo y no dejarla salir nunca mas, como si la hiciera suya a través de sus ojos… eso es ser un hombre de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

-Actualmente la mujer está acostumbrada a los patanes, que cuando tiene en frente al caballero, lo ignoran y termina enamorándose del mismo mujeriego de siempre.

-¿Te consideras un caballero, Hatake?

-No-cambió lenta y cautelosamente de página- soy un mujeriego miserable. Si fuera un caballero nadie se enamoraría de mi

-Eso es una filosofía tonta-dijo gai mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-Yo soy un caballero…

-Y por eso estas solo-dijo Kakashi sin levantar la mirada de su tonto libro. Sarcástico, como siempre no se porque me sorprende-

El gesto Gai cambió del de un fanfarron a un niño asustado, no pude evitar esbozar una ligera risilla desde mi lugar, entonces Kakashi me miro desde su lugar con una mirada fulminante, com si quisiera ascesinarme por haberme reido de su comentario, luego su gesto se suavizó y me dedico una tierna mirada

-A veces solo tienes que aceptar el hecho de que algunas personas solo son una felicidad temporal en tu vida-Dijo Gai interrumpiendo ese tenso momento, aah, gracias

-El secreto está en encontrar a una persona que sepa estar sin ti, pero prefiera estar contigo…¿O que opinas tu Sakura?

¿Debería salir corriendo o solo esconderme bajo la mesa? Haré como que no escuché y me haré la pensativa

-Sakura…

-¿Si?-dije como hubiera estado sumergida en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo

-Nada-dijo kakashi mientras devolvía su atención a su lectura-

-No es nada Sakura, lo Kakashi intentaba decir era…

-¿Qué necesitas un nuevo corte de cabello?- Genma entraba al restaurant a lado de Yamato-No, ¿O es que hablaban de chicas? Hum, Un chocolate, un peluche, una rosa, un abrazo, un besito en la frente, que les agarren la mano; eso mi amigo las vuelve locas

-Eres un idiota Genma-dijo Yamato-

Mientras Gai, Yamato y Genma discutían recordé lo Kakashi había dicho, algo romántico para alguien tan frio y triste ¿Será que está enamorado? O quizá, solo lo leyó de su libro y lo dijo para sonar interesante, aunque la idea de kakashi enamorado me parece interesante, sería algo digno de ver, solo le he visto sonrojarse cuando esta concentrado en su icha icha, hum ya se…

-Chicos siento no participar de su conversación, mi culpa ahora me voy de aquí

-No tienes que irte asi, nisiquiera terminaste tu ramen

Oh no Kakashi sensei, no esta vez. No me haras quedarme, porque voy a descubrir el porque de pronto te da por hablar de chicas y decir frases románticas

-No tengo hambre, además…-¿Qué excusa debo inventar?- Le dije a Sai que lo encontraría en el hospital y lo olvide por completo

¡Bien hecho!, se lo han creído

-Coincidencia, yo me dirijo para allá también-¡¿Qué?! Basta de ser un tonto Hatake-Sirve que te hago compañía-Despego los ojos del icha icha y me miro con esa amabilidad que lo caracteriza-Asi no te perderas en tu mente y llegaras a tiempo.

Gracias Kakashi sensei, en serio no puedes ser mas útil. Oh no, esto del sarcasmo comienza a serme divertido, no mas Hatake por hoy.

-Agradezco su oferta Kakashi sensei pero debo pasar a mi casa primero-Me despedi y me dispuse a salir corriendo de ahí cuando sentí que una mano sostener mi brazo y una respiración a la altura de mi oreja-

-Tengo tiempo-Dijo kakashi en un tono un tanto…raro, no sé, sonaba como si quisiera seducirme, Ha! Debe estar practicando para la chica de la que esta enamorando, por dios, ese hombre no sabe fingir, puede ser un tipo poderoso y misterioso pero no sabe disimular su enamoramiento

-Esta bien Kakashi Sensei, si puede hacerme compañía, pero le advierto que me tardaré un poco

-Como ya te dije antes…Tengo tiempo

Salimos del restaurant y comenzamos a caminar a mi casa, ya que no pude librarme de el, al menos tratare de sacar provecho de esto

-Y bien Kakashi sensei ¿Qué tal va su libro?

-Hum?

-Pienso que la trama de su nuevo libro va bastante bien, no le he visto despegar la mirada de el

-Es un libro fantástico, es la mejor entrega

Vamos, habla sobre lo que quiero…

-¿Algo especial?

-¿Especial?, no realmente

Esto es realmente tonto nunca obtendré información de su parte, me sentía como una detective tratando de desenmarañar pistas para llegar al ascesino, en este caso, la enamorada; ah, gracias por partcipar pero si no coopera no puedo perder mi tiempo con usted.

Realmente me gusta crear ese tipo de fantasías en mi mente

-En fin sensei debo decirle la verdad-Sentí como me miró fijamente a la expectativa de que era lo que iba a decirle, su mirada era tan intimidadora que parecía fría, sentí como si su mirada recorriera mi cuerpo como un hielo, tome aire y continúe-la verdad quería librarme de esa conversación, es muy tonto que los chicos hayan estado peleando por algo tan absurdo, sus gritos me aturdieron y francamente me aburrí, pero mi excusa del hospital no resulto efectiva cuando se ofreció a acompañarme, no podía usar una excusa para cubrir otra excusa

Aunque realmente lo intente

-Ya veo Sakura, me lo hubieras dicho desde que salimos del restaurant, de tal manera no hubiera venido hasta aquí y me hubiera ido a casa

-Crei que tenia que ir al hospital

-No en realidad, igual quería escapar de ese lugar

-Bien creo que lo único que queda es que yo entre a mi casa y usted se vaya a la suya

-¿Usted?

-Se vaya a la suya

Lo único que intento es que te vayas Hatake, necesito ayuda para descubrirte

-Hum…-Kakashi esbozó una risa tranquila y me miro tranquilo- Dime kakashi, nada mas. Me haces sentir viejo al hablarme de usted-

Si bueno ya basta de esto

-Bien, Kakashi me costará trabajo acostumbrarme pero lo lograré ahora debe irse

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Si, nos vemos luego

No resistia un minuto mas, debía conseguir información spbre lo que pasaba y Kakashi solo quería matar el tiempo, me aleje a paso rápido y me detuve detrás de un comercio…necesito ayuda profesional, no hay nadie que sepa mas sobre como crear polémica y chismes.

Caminé tan rápido que casi podía decirse que estaba corriendo, llegue a su casa y toqué la puerta

-¿Sakura?

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Ino

-¿Es sobre cocina? Porque…

-Creo que Kakashi se ha enamorado al fin

-Llegaste al lugar correcto…

Entre y conversamos por varias horas y llegamos a una conclusión, deberíamos encontrar a la chica de la que estaba enamorada, a partir de ahora seriamos un equipo detective que desenmascaria a Hatake kakashi, bueno no literalmente porque si eso pasara…quizá algo en el universo explotaría.

Pasamos varios días tratando de averiguarlo pero no había pistas o indicios, nada, solo un kakashi cada vez mas extraño cada dia, incluso Naruto lo notó y quiere enterarse tambien pero claro que no le dije que Ino y yo ya trabajábamos en ello o nos delataría.

A la mañana siguiente kakashi nos cito muy temprano a naruto, yamato y a mi para tener el entrenamiento porque tendría una misión tipo D mas tarde, ¿D? si, ninguno podía entenderlo pero al fin nos encontramos en el punto de encuentro y como siempre kakashi llego algunas horas tarde

-Yo!

-Tarde de nuevo Hatake-dijo Yamato-

-Bueno vi un bebe que daba sus primeros pasos y tuve que ponerle el pie…

¿Qué?

-Debe aprender de una vez que la vida no es fácil

Eso de estar enamorado te afecta el humor Hatake

-Mira Kakashi solo comencemos el ejercicio-dije impaciente, realmete estoy hambrienta-terminemos con esto

-¿Kakashi?-dijo Naruto con sorpresa-

-¿Qué?-dijo Kakashi desinteresado-

-¿Cómo es que Sakura puede llamarte Kakashi y yo debo decirte kakashi sensei?

-Digamos que...Sakura se lo ha ganado

¿Me lo he ganado? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso? Ahora puedo ganar cosas por espiarlo e investigar su vida privada…bien

-Vamos Kakashi, no parezcas un tonto-dijo Yamato con perspicacia- Es gracioso cómo puedes darte cuenta cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona, pero no puedes darte cuenta cuando tú le gustas a alguien verdad, ¿Sakura?

¿Qué pasa? ¿De que me he perdido?

-¿Ah?

-Nada Sakura-dijo Kakashi con una mirada de fuego hacia Yamato-El ejercicio de hoy es simple, ninguno podrá usar ningún jutsu avanzado, solo lo que cualquier Genin puede hacer y Yamato y yo seremos aquipo, Naruto y Sakura son el otro equipo, el ultimo paga el desayuno…ah, y una regla más…Ninguno puede hablar hasta que caiga el ultimo.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que todos desaparecieran y el lugar quedara tranquilo, ¿Cómo que el ultimo? ¿EL ganador paga? ¿Cómo es que habrá un solo ganador si el mismo ha hecho equipos? ,me oculte bajo un arbusto frondoso y me detuve a pensar que era lo que Kakashi había dicho… "ninguno podrá usar ningún jutsu avanzado, solo lo que cualquier Genin puede hacer y Yamato y yo seremos aquipo, Naruto y Sakura son el otro equipo, el ultimo paga el desayuno". Eso es, Kakashi no se referia al vencedor, ni mucho menos a ningún equipo, es como la lección que nos enseñó de niños aquella vez de los cascabeles, el me dijo que debía matar a Naruto o Sasuke moriría, "a veces hay que tomar decisiones imposibles para salvar la misión" …Ah, Sasuke ya no se ni que pensar de ti. Volviendo al entrenamiento, el entrenamiento se trata de eliminar a los objetivos en equipo y cuando queden ambos deben pelear entre ellos, el que caiga al ultimo será el perdedor; nadie mas debe de saber esto excepto kakashi, excelente.

Sigilosamente derribe uno a uno, pero… Kakashi ¿Dónde te escondes?. No serviría de nada ocultarme o esto duraría demasiado, asi que…comencé a caminar tranquila por el lugar, ya había identificado donde estaba, su chakra es demasiado poderoso, asi que fingi estar herida y detenerme a descanzar recostándome en el pasto, fue cuestión de segundos cuando, de pronto Kakashi cayo sobre mi, tomó con una de sus manos mi nuca y con otra apunto su kunai hacia mi cuello, su mirada era fulminante y con gesto divertido…pero yo era mas lista, esa Sakura era una sombra, "desaparecí" con un Puff y ahora yo me encontraba tras de el con mi kunai a milímetros de su cuello, entonces me acerqué a su oído y pude ver como una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente…

-Fin del juego…Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 _Mi kunai estaba a solo milímetros del cuello de Kakashi sensei, un movimiento en falso y lo rebanaría ¿Qué diría su enamorada si me viera asi ahora?. De pronto vi a los demás llegar, Naruto y Yamato tenían una expresión sorpendida, incluso su boca estaba abierta entonces reaccione…¡Sigo amenzando la muerte de Kakashi sensei!, de inmediato retire el kunai y me levante._

 _Uff!, de pronto comenzó a ha hacer calor_

-Sakura-chan! ¡Eso fue genial!

-Aunque algo injusto- _Dijo el capitán yamato con una mirada divertida-_ se apartaron demasiado, pareciera que no querías que se le diera ayuda a Kakashi, además de que nos hiciste pedazos a los primeros momentos del ejercicio

 _Genial, ahora todo será mal interpretado, además su mirada me intimido un poco_

 _-_ No es eso, solo que no quería pagar el desayuno

-¿Hum?, no logro entender- _dijo naruto mientras rascaba la cabeza_ -

-El ejercicio era bastante simple…- _Kakashi sensei se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse, dio un hondo respiro y prosiguió-_ Podrías explicarlo, Sakura

 _¿Qué pasa sensei? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser un presumido sabelotodo?_

-En realidad solo había que pensarlo un poco, Kakashi sensei se refería a el último en caer, no al vencedor, y la regla de no hablar era para que, al descubrirlo no se lo dijéramos a nuestro equipo y asi poder ganarle

-Sakura…- _dijo Kakashi sensei con ese gesto aburrido que siempre tiene_ -No es necesario que me hables de usted ya te lo he dicho

-¿Qué? eso no importa, lo realmente importante es que estoy muriendo de hambre desde hace varias horas

-Eso no es problema Sakura, en todo caso de que te hubiera tocado pagar el desayuno no te hubiera dejado

 _¿Enserio Hatake?, Me parecía sumamente divertido investigar quien es la chica que te trae enamorado pero ahora comienza a ser incomoda la forma en la que te comportas, sigue de esa manera y tendré que agendar una cita con la primera chica que vea para que pares de ser dulce_

 _-_ Sakura….¡SAKURA!

-¿Qué pasa?

 _De nuevo me perdí en mi mente, debo dejar de hacer eso o un día de estos me estrellare contra algo_

 _-_ Mientras Naruto y Kakashi discuten ¿Qué opinas de adelantarnos?

-Realmente tengo hambre asi que…que mas da

 _Comenzamos a caminar, es un dia hermoso, ideal para una investigación…_

 _-_ Capitan Yamato

-¿Si, Sakura?

 **-¿** No has notado algo raro últimamente?

-¿Raro?

-Si, bueno…Kakashi actúa de forma extraña

-Ahh, eso. Bueno es un estado pasajero

-Me asusta- _dije en medio de una risa sarcástica_ -¿Sabe algo sobre…ya sabe, de quien puede estar enamorado?- _Hizo una mueca y me miro-_ La verdad es que creo saberlo, pero no voy a decírtelo

 _¿Que? Creo que mi corazón esta roto ahora, crei que conseguiría información valiosa para completar el caso_

 _-_ Solo mírate sakura, parece has visto un fantasma

-Lo siento capitán Yamato, es solo que tengo mucha hambre y comienza a dolerme el estomago

 _No he visto un fantasma, me he convertido en uno porque me mataste con esa respuesta._

-Y hablando de enamorados…¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Hum? ¿A que se refiere?

-Sabes de lo que hablo Sakura

 _Sasuke…_

-Puedo darle un discurso sentimental y elaborado, incluso fingir que nada me duele, que ya lo olvidé, pero todos sabemos que hasta la cosa más pequeña que venga de él puede derrumbarme; y no hablo de enamoramiento ¿sabe? Incluso creo que lo realmente pasa por mi cabeza es algo tan triste que prefiero pensar que solo es un amor no correspondido, una amor que si no hubiera sido por mi equipo…me hubiera matado. ¿Cómo me ocurrió esto? no lo entiendo, incluso hay noches en que respirar me resulta difícil e inútil ¿En que momento mi vida tomo ese camino tan diferente? ¿En que momento se volvió mi única meta en la vida?, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso

-¡Vaya Sakura!, realmente siento escuchar eso, se cuanto apreciabas a Sasuke desde que eran unos niños pero, el es un chico que no sabe valorar y apreciar lo que tiene en frente

 _Hablabamos de kakashi, en que momento me volví una tonta melancólica al grado de hablar sobre Sasuke…_

-Hace un tiempo creía…¿Acaso tengo un letrero en la frente que dice "hazme daño, yo aguanto"? Porque al parecer es a lo único a lo que llegan las personas a mi vida. Pero después de pensarlo mucho…me he decidido a ser feliz de una buena vez

 _Creo que lo único que necesitaba era decirle a alguien todo esto, ahora siento como si un peso en mi espalda hubiera desaparecido, aunque mi corazón aun reclama a Sasuke Uchiha_

-Sakura…- _De pronto Yamato fue interrumpido por el escandalo que naruto hacia desde lejos_ -Mira quien esta aquí

-Sakura-Chan, Capitan Yamato ¿Por qué nos abandonaron ahí? Queremos ramen también, además Kakashi sensei será quien pagara todo

-Lo siento Naruto, pero convenci a Sakura de adelantar camino, ustedes peleaban como un monton de bobos

-Y tu eres el indicado para hablar de eso- _dijo Kakashi con un tono un tanto molesto_ -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hatake?

 _¿Esto es una pelea? Interesante…_

-Vamos sensei muero de hambre

 _Excelente Naruto, arruinaste la oportunidad perfecta de ver a kakashi molesto. Despues de caminar solo un poco mas llegamos al restaurant y todos ordenamos. Ocurría algo extraño, Kakashi no paraba de mirarme…¿Me habrá descubierto?_

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-¿Si, Sakura?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto algo..- _¿Qué diablos debo decir?-_ raro

-¿Raro?, no Sakura. Todo esta bien

 _Kakashi me miro de una forma tierna y relajada, quizá solo esta pensativo y fijo la vista en un punto cualquiera y a mi se me ocurrio ponerme frente a el, no lo sé. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano en mi hombro y un amable saludo_

-Buen dia Sakura

-¿Cómo estas Genma?

-Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gusta una chica y realmente quiero conquistarla

-¿Y como se supone que debo ayudarte? Crei que eras el rey es ese aspecto

-Esta es una chica especial, un tanto difícil

-Pues entonces habla con otro chico sobre eso y deja de parecer un tonto-dijo Kakashi molesto-la intención de venir aquí es convivir en equipo, solo los cuatro

 _Y…volvió, ese Kakashi amargado y antisocial_

-Bien, si no me quieres aquí me ire…con Sakura

 _Ok, perfecto. Ahora soy parte de una negociación, interesante… ¿esto como le viene a la investigación? ¿Será esta una oportunidad para descubrir una pista que me lleve a la criminal?, haha vaya, las paranoias en mi cabeza no se detienen justo ahora me imagino con un traje negro y un guante de latex, como si estuviera recabando pistas de un crimen recién cometido._

-Solo vete tu, Sakura es parte del equipo

-Entonces me quedaré-Genma se acomodo en su asiento y prosiguió- Sakura ¿crees que deba decirle a esa chica que me gusta nada más?

-¿Solo te gusta? ¿O la amas?- _dijo Kakashi mientras trataba de pulverizar a Genma con la mirada-_

-Pff! ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

 _Kakashi parecía molesto, tomo aire y se dispuso a explicarle a genma como si le explicara a un niño la mas avanzada técnica ninja_

-Cuando te gusta una flor simplemente la arrancas. Cuando amas una flor la cuidas, la riegas y procuras que sea mas fuerte y bella cada dia…

 _Definitivamente esa mujer tiene hechizado a Hatake, no solo lo hace molestar bebes también lo hace decir frases poéticas y delicadas. No le va._

 _El silencio resulta incomodo después de tan elaborada frase, mirar hacia otro lado resulta imposible…nadie puede apartarle la vista a Kakashi sensei. Despues de unos segundos suavizó su gesto y dirigió su vista hacia mi, incluso puedo apostar que estaba sonriendo, es difícil saberlo ¡Tiene puesta una mascara! Me pregunto…¿Qué habrá debajo de ella?. Quiza solo es un bromista que quiere que creamos que hay un hombre hermoso debajo de esa mascara, quizá tiene dos grandes dientes frontales, o unos labios enormes y rojos; Tal vez tiene una enorme verruga debajo del labio, ¿Sus dientes están amarillos? ¿O será que su boca es tan pequeña que resulta graciosa? Hahaha, que absurdo._

-¿De que te ries Sakura?

 _Oh Oh, ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¡ya se! Hare como que no escuche a Yamato y seguiré imaginando que hay debajo de esa mascara._

 _Mmmm…¿Por qué tienes esa mascara? Debe haber una buena razón, quizá solo oculta su identidad porque es un tonto bromista que obtendrá algún beneficio de ello, un dia simplemente dirá "hey si me nombran Hokage les dejare ver debajo de mi mascara" y cuando se la quite ¡Boom! Será un adefesio tan feo que todos se hechen a llorar._

 _O quizás lo usa como un arma, lo imagino peleando contra un monton de chicas y para no usar su sharingan se baja la mascara para que todas caigan desmayadas y el pueda salir corriendo de ahí…que listo._

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-¡¿QUE PASA NARUTO?! ¿Por qué rayos gritas de esa forma?

 _Involuntariamente (si claro) le di un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y me dispuse a salir de ahí_

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?

-Si Kakashi sensei, es solo que Naruto me asusto con sus gritos

 _-Todo esta bien Sakura- Con un tono amable y relajado prosiguió-_ Naruto siempre se exalta y en veces puede darle miedo a cualquiera, pero creeme Sakura cuando tu estas molesta…das mas miedo que cualquiera

 _¿Eso fue un cumplido? ¿O solo me pones el pie como al bebe que daba sus primeros pasos?_

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan obvio Kakashi?- _Por Dios, jamás vi esa mirada en el capitán Yamato, me asusta-_ Creo que eso es algo que todos en esta mesa sabemos.

 _De pronto vi a Ino entrar al restaurant…parecía que buscaba algo, o a alguien._

-¡Te he buscado por todos lados Haruno!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, es urgente.

-Debo irme equipo y porfavor, paren de discutir

-Yo también me voy de aquí ya que al parecer quieren que solo conviva el equipo, Genma fuera.

 _Ino, Genma y yo salimos del lugar, Genma tomo un rumbo diferente al nuestro. Nosotras por nuestra parte fuimos a la cafetería del hospital._

-Creo que al fin se de quien esta enamorado Kakashi…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Oh no!, mi compañera ha descubierto a la criminal antes que yo, ¡vaya! Creí que sería yo la que resolvería el caso, me siento decepcionada_

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

-En realidad no he descubierto nada, solo lo dije para traerte aquí, si te hubiera dicho que solo quería que conversáramos sobre nosotras no hubieras accedido a venir

 _¿Hoy es el día de romper mi corazón? Primero el capitán Yamato y ahora Ino…_

-Has roto mi corazón, realmente creí que me dirías de quien está enamorado

-Amiga dime la verdad ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Me parece divertida la idea de ver a Kakashi sensei enamorado y actuando como un bobo durante el dia, necesito saber quien esa chica para agradecerle

-¿Agradecerle?

-¡Si! Esa mujer nos esta dando la oportunidad de ver a Kakashi sensei actuar como un adolescente tonto, tal especial espectáculo debe ser agradecido

-Haha, me gustaría ver a Kakashi sensei en ese estado, pero no estoy en su equipo, eso me parecía frustrante en un principio pero después simplemente aprendí que no puedo obtener todo lo que quiero

-¿En que momento maduraste? Hace 10 minutos me trajiste aquí con mentiras y ahora hablas de no ser caprichosa ¿Qué diablos desayunaste hoy?

-mejor dime cuando terminan tus vacaciones

-En 2 días, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como será volver a despertar muy temprano y dormir muy tarde , además de que Tsunade-sama me hará vomitar con sus ejercicios

-¿Te hace comer cosas pasadas?

-¿Qué? No, hahaha

-Como aquella vez que naruto tomo esa leche pasada en la academia y luego intento besarte…

 _Definitivo, Ino desayuno algo podrido que la hizo perder la cabeza_

-Lo siento sakura, se supone que no debía decir eso

-¿Qué dices, Ino?

-¿Recuerdas el dia en que Sasuke y tu iban a darse un beso en la academia?

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Recuerdas porque Sasuke no te besó?

-Comenzo a dolerle el estomago, lo entiendo. Despues de todo cualquiera se pondría nervioso al tenerme tan cerca

 _Ino se hecho a reir, incluso su risa era tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería nos miraban ¿Debería escabullirme por debajo de la mesa y dejarla riéndose sola? Después de todo, no he dicho ninguna mentira._

 _¡Vamos Ino para de reir o tendre que dejarte sola aquí!_

 _-_ ¿En serio Haruno?

-¿En serio que?

-No era Sasuke, era naruto con un jutsu de sustitución, pero como bebio leche pasada le dolio el estómago y tuvo que salir corriendo

 _Ok, oficialmente estoy muerta ¡el único momento realmente memorable en mi vida resulto ser una tontería!, necesitare mucho tiempo…hoy mi corazón realmente se ha vuelto un rompecabezas_

-Bien, ¿ya es todo lo que tienes que decir? Tengo que irme a casa

-Vamos Haruno no te enojes

-No estoy enojada, solo estoy cansada y aun tengo hambre

-Podemos comer juntas

-prefiero irme a casa

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te divertiste Sakura?

-La verdad…esta mañana

-Hay que salir el viernes por la noche a ese nuevo bar que abrieron

-No lo se, debo pensarlo. Nos vemos luego Ino.

 _Con el corazón roto me dirigí a casa, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo rayos caí en la trampa de Naruto? O ¿Cómo es que me intereso mas en la vida de mi sensei que en la mia? ¿Por qué no me he tomado un tiempo para seguir escribiendo mis poemas? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas en mi cabeza como si alguien llegara a responderlas? ¿Por qué no converso con otra persona sobre lo que hay en mi cabeza?, vaya…soy todo un caso, tratando de resolver un caso sobre enamorados, cuando mi vida es el caso mas raro que he visto, tengo a la victima y al asesino…un asesino prófugo._

 _Realmente quiero olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha, no es como que este enamorada de el, al contrario, creo que incluso no me cae del todo bien; Hasta hoy llega la chica que te rogaba Sasuke, haberlo dicho resulta tonto porque nadie me está escuchando, creo que debo convivir con más personas._

 _Después de un tarde tranquila en casa, la noche llego. Tome algunas decisiones importantes en ese tiempo, me liberaré de Sasuke Uchiha, tratare de no matar a Naruto después de lo que Ino me dijo, saldré a divertirme el viernes a ese bar y lo más importante…seguiré con el caso Hatake, después de todo es lo que mantiene entretenida casi todo el día, estaba dispuesta a irme a la cama cuando me asome por el ventanal de mi habitación…que bella luna, que hermosas estrellas ¿Por qué habre dejado de escribir poesía? ¿Por qué me volvi una chica triste? ¡NO MAS! Sakura Haruno será la chica que fue antes el intento fallido de asesinato de Sasuke Uchiha; Incluso comenzaré ahora, haciendo algo que me encantaba hacer de niña: pedirle un deseo a una estrella_

 _-_ ¿Qué debo pedirte?...creo que lo tengo

 _Junte mis manos, entrelazando mis dedos. Respire hondo y me dispuse a pedir mi deseo con todas mis fuerzas: Estrella…trae a mi vida a alguien que logre hacerme feliz y..._

 _De pronto mi deseo se vio interrumpido por golpeteo en la puerta ¿Quién ha osado venir a esta hora justo antes de terminar mi deseo? Sea quien sea, morirá. Molesta fui hasta la puerta y abri de mala gana…¿Kakashi sensei?_

-Buenas noches Sakura

-Kakashi sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La verdad es que hace un rato volví de la misión de la que les hable y cuando volví a casa me topé con que no tenía café, así que me dije ¿Qué hacer? Y…llegue aquí

-¿Y vino hasta acá siendo que hay una tienda a una cuadra de su casa?

-Vi un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo

-La casa de yamato esta antes que la mía

-El otro dia te vi comprando café

-¿Me está espiando Kakashi sensei?

-No, solo iba pasando

 _Kakashi sensei ¿estas sonrojado?, no lo puedo creer_

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?- _dijo nervioso-_ ¿sabes que? Hace frio afuera voy entrar

 _¿Entro a mi casa sin permiso? ¡Que descarado! ¿Qué haría si yo entrara así a su casa? Pff! Seguro me aplicaría el Chidori. Una vez dentro se sentó en el sillón y me miro sonrojado ;para hacerlo sentir aún más incómodo comencé a fingir una escena, comenzando con la imitación de la voz de Kakashi…_

-"Oye Sakura ¿Puedo entrar?"

 _Al notar que intentaba hacerlo sentir mal solo cruzo los brazos y se puso a la expectativa de como seguiría esa escena_

-Claro Kakashi sensei, nada me haría más feliz que el que entré a mi casa a hurtar mi café a las 10:30 pm

 _Con un gesto divertido levantó una ceja y rio discretamente, continúe fingiendo su voz de nuevo_

-"¡Ya lo se! Pudiendo ir a comprar café a unos minutos de mi casa decidí venir hasta acá ¡Gracias!"

 _Dando como terminado el acto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Kakashi sensei lucía divertido; fui hasta la cocina y preparé dos cafés, ligeros por supuesto no quiero perder el sueño_

-Y aquí tiene su café

 _Aunque no sé cómo pretende tomarlo con esa mascara_

-Sakura…

 _¿Has suspirado al decir mi nombre? Eso solo puede significar una cosa…problemas_

-¿Si Kakashi sensei?

-La verdad…vengo a tomar el café contigo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El día de hoy te noté extraña

-¿Extraña? ¿A que se refiere?

-Sakura…

 _Ya se Kakashi sensei, no debo hablarle de usted pero usted es ahora la víctima de un caso policiaco que intento resolver…_

-Lo sé, lo sé. Prosiga

-Hoy te he visto más pensativa de lo usual, incluso comenzaste a reírte mientras vagabas en tu mente

 _Creí que nadie se había dado cuenta o que al menos no le darían importancia, debo inventar una excusa rápido si no quiero que mi investigación y servicio secreto se venga abajo_

-No es nada sensei, solo que el ejercicio de esta mañana me hizo recordar algunas cosas

-¿Cosas?

-El dia de los cascabeles…

 _Estas cinco palabras cambiaron por completo el gesto de Kakashi, su mirada se volvió desafiante y atrevida ¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

-Exactamente…¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-"A veces hay que tomar decisiones imposibles para salvar la misión"

 _No voy a decirle que me la pase pensando en que hay debajo de su mascara_

-El dia de hoy has estado brillante, fue muy inteligente el deshacerte de los otros primero

 _Esto comienza a ponerme incomoda por alguna razón…cambiemos el tema_

-Y… ¿Qué tal le ha ido en la misión?

-No del todo bien

-Estás acostumbrado a misiones de alto riesgo ¿Una rango D te ha asustado?

-Encontrar a un gato y bajarlo de un árbol no es tan fácil como parece. Aveces hay que hacer algo bueno por alguien que lo necesite. Seguramente si no hubiera encontrado a ese gato esa niñita hubiera llorado por dias

-¿Un gato?- _una misión de rango D ya es rara, ¿ahora ayudas a niñas pequeñas a encontrar a su gato?-_ Ahora que lo dices puedo ver tu mascara rasgada

-No puedo odiarlo, el gato tenía miedo…

-Ya lo creo, seguro creyó que otro gato vivía en tu cabello

 _Entonces…comenzó a reír, una risa que jamás había escuchado. Relajada, fuerte y sincera ¿En qué momento se volvió una persona alegre y pasiva?_

-La verdad es que estaba preocupado, creí que te habías sentido mal o que algo malo ocurría contigo, pero ahora veo que la Sakura de siempre ha vuelto

 _¿Qué debo decir para romper este momento de tensión? ¿La sakura de siempre?_ _¡Jamás he hecho tantas bromas en una sola conversación! Me pregunto ,si yo me considero una persona solitaria y triste…¿Cómo ven los demás?, Quizá solo como una nerd_

-Y bien Kakashi sensei…¿Tomaras tu café?

-La verdad quiero tomarlo a solas, en mi casa

 _Eres peor que una chica malhumorada, has dicho que quieres compartir el café conmigo y ahora solo quieres llevarte mi café a tu casa, con mi taza incluida ¡Que rayos pasa contigo!_

-Asi que me engañaste…

 _Oh no, ha vuelto a sonrojarse ¿Es que acaso tengo algún tipo de súper poder para hacer sonrojar a las personas? Porque si es así quiero intentarlo con alguien más_

-¿Engañarte?- _Dijo nervioso-_ No, solo quería saber cómo estabas y si decía eso dirías que estabas muy cansada para hablar de eso, después de todo…ya te has puesto la pijama

-A veces subestimo su poder observación y convencimiento

-En fin Sakura, es tarde. Debo volver a casa

-Bien, ahora puedes irte tranquilo sabiendo que no hay un monstruo bajo mi cama que no me deja dormir

-De cualquier forma llámame si vez uno

 _¡Ya basta! Fuera de aquí…tengo mucho sueño, comencé a empujar a Kakashi sutilmente hasta la puerta_

-¿Ahora combates monstruos?

-Convivo con Naruto a diario…eso debe bastar

-Muy bien caza monstruos es hora de irse

-Sakura…una cosa más

-¿sí?

-¿Me regalas café?

 _¿En serio Hatake?. Molesta fui hasta la cocina y tome la bolsa entera de café, volví hasta la puerta y se la entregue de mala gana_

-Solo quiero una taza

-Quédatela toda- _dije molesta_ -quizá lo necesites para cuando salgas a cazar monstruos

 _Soltando una ligera risa levanto la mano en señal de despedida, se dio la media vuelta y camino despacio para irse, al fin. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano me interrumpió…Hatake, otra vez._

 _-_ Sakura…a veces es bueno pedirle algo a una estrella, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Buenas noches Sakura, te veo mañana para entrenar.

 _Apresuro el paso y desapareció en la noche. ¿Por qué me ha dicho eso? ¿¡me estaba espiando!? Genial, ahora la espía resulto ser espiada._

 _*Al día siguiente*_

 _Hatake como siempre venia retrasado, dos horas después de lo acordado_

-¡dos horas tarde Kakashi!

-Vamos Yamato no es para tanto

-¿Qué nos dirás ahora? ¿Qué te perdiste en el sendero de la vida? ¿Qué viste un gato negro y que tuviste que tomar el camino largo? ¿Qué viste una linda chica y tuviste que detenerte a bailar? O quizás…- _El capitán Yamato estaba furioso, parecía que se prnderia en fuego en cualquier momento, parecía una chica reclamándole a su novio el haberla dejado plantada_ -¡¿O VAS A DECIRNOS QUE TE DETUVISTE A MOLESTAR BEBES?!

-No, nada de eso yamato. Simplemente me decidí a no renunciar a mis sueños

-¿¡que!? ¿Cómo es eso de que decidiste no renunciar a tus sueños?

 _-_ Tuve que seguir durmiendo…

 _Ok, debo reírme de esto. El capitán Yamato está a punto de explotar y a Kakashi Sensei se le ocurre jugarle una broma._

 _-_ ¿Lo ves? Sakura me entiende

-¡Estoy arto de esto Hatake!

 _¡Oh Oh! El capitán Yamato esta tan molesto, en parte fue mi culpa. Ayer dije que seria una persona diferente, aunque absolutamente nadie me haya oído, aah. De haber sido otra persona hubiera dejado que se derritiera de coraje, pero él siempre ha sido amable conmigo, creo que debo disculparme. Fui hasta el árbol donde Yamato había ido a consumar su enojo y toqué su hombro_

-Capitan Yamato…lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas sakura?

-Lo hice sentir mal al reírme de ese chiste malo de Kakashi sensei

-Tranquila Sakura…- _Puso su mano sobre la mía y me dedico una dulce mirada y una sonrisa torcida y prosiguió_ -Todo está bien.

 _Entonces un kakashi muy molesto interrumpió_

-Oh No…Nada esta bien.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Anotaciones:

 **Los pensamientos de Kakashi están remarcados en negritas**

 _Los pensamientos de Sakura están en cursiva_

-Los diálogos están señalados con un guion

*Los asteriscos indican tiempo/lugar en la historia*

Capítulo 4

 _¡Cúbranse! ¡La bomba nuclear Hatake está a punto de estallar!_

-¿Por qué lo dices…Hatake?

-Porque algo falta…

 _Intentaré alejarme, seguro estos dos comenzarán a pelear._

-¿Y qué es eso que según tu falta?- _Dijo el capitán Yamato con una expresión demoniaca mientras me alejaba lentamente de ellos_ -

-Escribirte "desesperado" en la frente…

-¡Arrepiéntete Hatake!

 _Eso fue bajo hasta para ti Kakashi, el capitán Yamato y Kakashi sensei comenzaron a pelear a palabras, mientras tanto Naruto y yo concretábamos una apuesta, comencé con mi oferta_

-Un plato de ramen a que Kakashi sensei gana

-Dos a el capitán Yamato –dijo Naruto en un tono confiado- Estoy seguro de que le dará su merecido a Kakashi sensei

 _Chocamos los puños para sellar el trato y devolvimos nuestra atención a tan fantástico espectáculo._

 _Veinte, treinta, cuarenta y cinco… ¿¡sesenta!? ¿En serio? ¿Sesenta minutos peleando y aun no hay un vencedor? Esto comienza a tornarse aburrido, si ninguno va a golpearse lo mejor será que de por terminado el encuentro. Me dirigí hasta ellos y esperé a que notaran mi presencia, lo que no ocurrió, está bien ¡Ya fue suficiente!_

-¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?- _grité-_

-Lo sentimos Sakura

 _¿Kakashi sensei y Yamato hablando al mismo tiempo? Realmente aterrador._

-¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?

-Lo siento Sakura pero tengo que ir al médico para la revisión rutinaria

-¿Y por qué tendrías que disculparte con ella Yamato? Yo fui el que invitó a entrenar con MI EQUIPO

-¡¿Vas a comportarte de nuevo como un tonto?!

 _¿De nuevo? Me voy de aquí. Me fui del lugar sin que nadie lo notara, ¿Cómo podrían? Están peleando como Ino y yo como cuando peleábamos por Sasuke, lo mejor será relajarme y comprar algo para desayunar._

 _*Mientras tanto*_

 **Ya deja de comportarte como un bobo Yamato y deja de hacer más obvio lo obvio, ya todos sabemos que Sakura te gusta ¡que sorpresa! Como si a ninguno de nosotros nos gustara esa linda pelirrosa.**

 **-** Ya no pelearé contigo Hatake, eres un niño

-Mejor para mí

-¿Podemos irnos? Tengo hambre

-Supongo que sí, vamos Sakura…

 **¿Sakura? ¡Qué bien! , Sakura se fue mientras Yamato me hacía ver como un tonto ¿A dónde fuiste y porque te fuiste? Tendré que ir a buscarte**

-Por cierto Hatake, no tengas tanta confianza en ti mismo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella merece un caballero

 **Que comentario tan fuera de lugar, Yamato.**

 **-** Ya lo he dicho antes, Actualmente la mujer está acostumbrada a los patanes, que cuando tiene en frente al caballero, lo ignoran y termina enamorándose del mismo mujeriego de siempre.

-Como un mujeriego debes estar acostumbrado a la sana competencia entonces

 **Un segundo, ¿El mismo mujeriego de siempre? ¡Genma! Tengo que encontrarte Sakura. Después de desaparecer en un Poof! Fui a la ciudad a buscar a cierta pelirrosa, ¡He buscado por todos lados! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Te he buscado por más de 30 minutos!**

 **¿Pero qué es eso? Acaso es Genma comprándole flores a Sakura, no. Debo ocultarme o van a descubrirme. Ahora sí, ¿Qué clase de obsequio es ese? ¿La llevaste a escoger sus propias flores? Definitivamente es retrasado…Nada mal Sakura. Mmm, conozco un obsequio mejor que flores, plantas muertas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le compras flores y luego te las llevas tú? ¿Qué está pasando?**

 ***** Mientras tanto Sakura*

-Gracias por la ayuda Sakura

-No hay de qué, aunque no te aseguro nada

-No importa, al menos ya lo habré intentado

-Debo irme

-Claro ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

 _Francamente no quiero volver sola a casa, quiero seguir conversando con Genma sobre lo que hay en mi cabeza, ha sido de mucha ayuda el día de hoy, pero… ¿ese es Kakashi sensei tratando de ocultarse tras ese muro?_

 _-_ No gracias, pero hay que vernos después para que me digas que tal te ha ido

-Claro, adiós Sakura-Chan!

 _Discretamente rodee hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi sensei, al parecer no me ha visto. Solo me puse detrás de él, esperando a que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo asechado por una chica furiosa. Volvió a mirar con atención el lugar frente a la florería y al percatarse de que no estaba ahí recargo vencido su cabeza en el muro, dio un fuerte suspiro y se dispuso a irse; cuando se giró me miro con un gesto que hubiera valido la pena fotografiar, estaba sonrojado y su rostro (o más bien, su ojo) denotaba estrés y nervios_

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi sensei? Parece que ha visto un fantasma

-Ah, Sakura, no…no es lo que parece

-¿No estaba espiándome?

-Entonces si es lo que parece

 _No voy a molestarme, no quiero hacerlo o si no esta vez realmente voy a golpearlo y dejar al gato de su cabello sin hogar_

 _-_ Lo siento Sakura, es solo que quería saber dónde estabas, te fuiste sin decir nada

-Bueno, me fui porque había una riña que duraría mucho más de lo creía

 _Me miró con un gesto tierno, simple. Desvió un momento la vista y continuó_

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí, Genma me ha invitado

-Ah...

 _Tu gesto ha cambiado ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? Vaya Hatake, no hagas sentir mal o cuando por fin resuelva el caso de quien es tu enamorada no tendré mas que pedirle un millón de disculpas por hacer enojar a su chico y ¿si es una chica ruda? Quizá quiera golpearme, no tendría más opción que dejarme ganar, después de todo yo he echado perder sus días con Kakashi por hacerle enojar_

 _Este caso cada vez se complica más: pocas pistas, una víctima…ningún sospechoso. Si sigo así el caso se prolongara tanto que tendré que archivarlo y realmente no quiero eso, seguiré con el caso y encontrare al asesino aunque me cueste la vida. Mi mente cada día me sorprende más, ¿Cómo puedo crear este tipo de fantasías y mundos paralelos? ¡Es que es muy divertido! Definitivamente necesito un par de guantes, luz ultra violeta y un bolígrafo…comenzaré a indagar a la víctima para conseguir un listado de sospechosas. Pero debo convertirlo en mi amigo, debo ser su confidente…así hablará._

 _Oh no, el cielo esta oscuro, seguramente lloverá. Ni siquiera traigo mi paraguas y no veo que Hatake traiga uno._

-¿Te molesta?

-No

 _Debo comportarme complaciente si quiero que coopere con la investigación_

-Porque si es así puedo explicarte porque lo hice

 _Me mira anonadado, como si le hubiera dado la cura para alguna enfermedad mortal. En otra situación estuviera dando explicaciones, simplemente te daría un golpe en la cabeza y le gritaría tan fuerte que reventaría sus oídos. Se quedó paralizado, puedo apostar que estaba inmovilizado así que, sin esperar una respuesta, continúe_

 _-_ A Genma le gusta la chica de la cafetería del hospital, así que decidí ayudarlo a escoger unas lindas flores para ella

 _Te he confesado un secreto…es tiempo de que me cuentes el tuyo_

-¿En serio Sakura?

-Así es, incluso mira esto

 _De mi bolsillo saque una carta que Genma me dio para esa linda chica del café, y trate de que la tomara_

-¿Ves? Es una carta para ella

 _Vamos Hatake, ¡di algo ya!_

-Lo siento Sakura

-¿Hum?

-Fui un tonto

-Eso es cierto

 _Con una risa ligera me dio a entender que esa incomoda escena había terminado. Ahora…respuestas_

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger flores también?

-¿Por qué?

-Quizá…- _Es muy obvio Kakashi-_ para alguien especial

-No, no soy alguien que regale flores, prefiero las plantas muertas

-Bien _-¿Plantas muertas?-_

 _Oh no, un silencio incomodo ¡no puede ser! Te di el mejor secreto que tengo hasta ahora y ¿tú no puedes siquiera darme un indicio de quien estás enamorado? Me siento decepcionada por eso. Comenzamos a caminar juntos, como si alguno de los dos supiéramos a donde nos dirigimos, o como si hubiéramos acordado ir a un lugar es específico, algo me dice que…quieres decirme algo._

 _Discretamente giré mi mirada hacia él, estaba pensativo viendo al frente, parecía que estaba hechizado y caminaba sin voluntad propia, como si alguien lo estuviera manejando. ¿Qué debo hacer para romper este momento de tensión? ¿Debo hace una broma sobre su cabello? ¿Debo hacer un comentario acerca de su pelea con Yamato de esta mañana? ¿Debo dejar de hacerme preguntas en mi cabeza y hacérselas a él? ¡¿Qué?!_

 _De pronto sentí una fría gota de agua caer en mi frente, dos, tres ¡NO! Comenzará a llover ¿Debo salir corriendo y dejarlo aquí? ¿o solo debo moverlo bruscamente para que reaccione?, la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar ¡vamos Hatake!, ese gato en tu cabeza va a mojarse y no quiero ni imaginarme a que olerá si trajo consigo su caja de arena_

-Oh, oh ¡Corre Sakura!

 _Me sostuvo de la muñeca y me llevo junto a él, hasta cubrirnos bajo el techo de un comercio, tomábamos aire cuando un montón de niños llegaron a lanzarnos el lodo con sus manos y cubetas ¡Maldita sea! ¡por eso jamás tendré hijos! ¡Tranquila Sakura no puedes matarlos, solo son niños!_

 _Creo que lo he tragado, incluso tengo en los ojos. Con un asco tremendo escupí el lodo que estaba en mi boca y limpie mis ojos ¡Oficial en problemas! ¡Llamen a la comisaria! Sentí como sus manos tocaron mis hombros y los apretaban ligeramente_

 _-_ ¿Estas bien Sakura?

 _Lentamente abrí mis ojos, con algo de dificultad ¡No quiero que nada entre a mis ojos!. Con un panorama borroso vi a un Kakashi sensei con ambos ojos descubiertos y un gesto divertido, alegre._

 _-_ Mira eso- _dije-_

-¿Qué pasa?

-El gato ha huido, dejo tu cabello hecho un desastre

-Ya volverá, aun no lo alimentaba

 _Me eche a reír, no sabía que más responder y no lo dejaría notar que estaba un tanto nerviosa (aún no sé porque) así que, reír sería la salida más fácil y la que encubriría mi puesto de agente secreto. El también comenzó a reír, de forma relajada y sensible, fuerte y sincera. ¿Qué tratas de encubrir Hatake? ¿Por qué justo ahora me miras de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso me descubriste y no quieres decírmelo? ¿O quizá Ino te lo dijo? Esa rubia no sabe guardarse un secreto._

 _Esperamos por un momento en silencio a que cesara la lluvia, a pesar de que disminuía no se detenía, suspiré y me decidí a mirarlo ¿Por qué me tomaste así? Podías solo decirme que debía huir de la lluvia o también salir corriendo sin importarte lo que dejas atrás…vamos di algo_

-Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo- _me dijo en medio de una sonrisa (supongo que estaba sonriendo, con los años he aprendido a darle forma a las arrugas de su máscara)-_

 _¿Cómo debo responder a eso?_

-Yo…

-¡Sakura!

 _A lo lejos venia corriendo Hinata con un paraguas, pff! Estoy salvada._

 _-_ Hinata

-Sakura, ¿estas ocupada?- _dijo en tono de burla-_

 _Trato de resolver un importante caso y obtener información de la víctima para hacer un listado de testigos y asesinos me está resultando difícil, pero ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Además unos mocosos malcriados me llenaron de lodo._

-No lo estoy ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? ¡Necesito hablarte sobre "alguien"!

 _¿"Alguien"?... ¡Claro! Naruto_

-Debo irme Kakashi sensei

-Cuídate Sakura

 _Estaba por tomar camino con Hinata cuando la mano de Kakashi me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo_

-Las flores no son un buen obsequio

 _Con un gesto amable me despedí y me retire con Hinata. Después de varias horas de escuchar a Hinata hablar sobre Naruto cayó la noche y emprendí camino a casa. ¡Vaya! Esa chica realmente está loca por él, me asusta._

 _Una vez que llegué a casa vi un paquete en la mesa, un pequeño y delgado cuadrado envuelto en papel verde con un lindo listón blanco, me dirigí hacia él, lo tome en mis manos y leí la tarjeta que tenía encima_

" _Como ya te dije antes, prefiero las plantas muertas, procesadas y entintadas. Al menos se conservan por más tiempo"_

 _Miré el paquete tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba, ¿Qué sería mejor que las flores? Luego, comencé a romper el papel para descubrirlo de una vez por todas…Nunca cambiaras ¿o si Kakashi?_

 _Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

Anotaciones:

 **Los pensamientos de Kakashi están remarcados en negritas**

 _Los pensamientos de Sakura están en cursiva_

-Los diálogos están señalados con un guion

*Los asteriscos indican tiempo/lugar en la historia*

Capítulo 5

 _Nunca cambiaras ¿o si Kakashi? Debí imaginarlo…ese gato en tu cabeza no te da las mejores ideas. Aunque…nunca nadie me había hecho un obsequio como este, en realidad no he recibido muchos obsequios en mi vida, la gran mayoría han sido de mi familia y otros pocos de parte de Ino, Hinata y algunas otras personas, a decir verdad…esta es la primera vez que recibo un obsequio por parte de un chico, alguien del sexo opuesto. Kakashi sensei, has estado presente en cada momento realmente especial es mi vida pero, justo ahora, acabas de convertirte en uno, el momento más especial de todos._

 _Mmm 10:00 pm, aún tengo tiempo. Salí de casa hasta la tienda que hay a unas calles de mi casa e hice unas compras y volví a mi casa a dormir, aun con la emoción de mi obsequio._

 _Al día siguiente desperté más temprano de lo usual ¡Es mi último día de vacaciones y me he despertado temprano! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No importa!, me aliste y me fui al lugar acordado para entrenar, cuando llegue el capitán Yamato ya estaba ahí junto a Naruto. Ambos me brindaron una sonrisa amable_

-¡Buen Día Sakura-Chan!

-Buen Día Naruto

-¿Un buen día, Sakura?

-No, en realidad es un día cualquiera. Por cierto ¿ya no estas molesto?

-Jamás podría estar molesto contigo

-¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido, Haruno

 _El capitán Yamato me miro de forma intensa pero tierna, sonrojado. Al parecer mis sospechas son confirmados ¡Tengo algún tipo de súper poder con el que puedo hacer sonrojar a los chicos! Quizá solo digo cosas que los incomodan, como sea._

 _Pensándolo detenidamente…el capitán Yamato es un testigo, aplicaré la misma técnica que con la víctima, me volveré de confianza para confiese. Pero, para ello…debo contarle un secreto._

-Bueno, mientras Kakashi sensei llega, voy a leer un poco

-¿Qué libro leerás?

-¿Podrías leérnoslos a todos?- _dijo Naruto entusiasta-_

 _Oh no, lo siento Naruto. Este libro no es para todos, además, esto es una estrategia para hacer caer al único testigo que tengo en todo el caso. Un secreto por otro._

-Lo siento Naruto, es algo privado.

-¿Privado?- _capitán Yamato no lo complique más-_ Venga conmigo capitán Yamato

 _Fuimos a un frondoso árbol y nos sentamos bajo su sombra_

-Mire anoche lo recibí como un obsequio

-¿Icha Icha? ¿Quién te lo obsequio?- _el color rojo subió por la cara del Capitán Yamato, jamás lo vi tan sonrojado-_ La verdad es que es un secreto

-Si me cuentas quien te lo dio yo también te contaré un secreto

 _¡Si! Anótenlo en las bitácoras, uno de los testigos comienza a cooperar ¡soy la mejor detective de todas!_

-Te contaré un gran secreto, ¿Quieres saber cuál es?...te contaré de quien estoy enamorado

 _Mmm, interesante. Me hiciste pensar que me dirías algo sobre el caso Hatake pero, si me cunetas de quien estás enamorado, podré ir donde esa chica y sacarle información así que aceptare tu oferta_

 _-_ Eres un buen negociador, mira…

 _Estaba a punto de contarle cuando Kakashi sensei apareció frente a nosotros con un gesto alegre_

-Yo!

-Buen Día Hatake- _dije en un tono amable-_

 _Lucía complacido, feliz. Me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tome y suavemente lo jale para que sentara con nosotros, lo que funcionó._

-¿Esta vez llegaste tarde porque…?

-Bueno hoy desperté muy temprano y vi mi casa hecho un desastre

-¿y?

 _Esta vez ¿con que excusa vas a salir?_

-pues no soporte ver la casa sucia…

-¿Entonces llegaste tarde porque te pusiste a ordenar tu casa?- _dijo Yamato sorprendido-_

-¿Ordenar? ¡No! No soporte ver la casa sucia así que tuve que apagar la luz. Era tan temprano que afuera estaba oscuro y pues me caí y cuando reaccione bueno, ya era tarde.

 _Yamato me miro resignado y sonriente, levanto los hombros y dijo_

-Ni modo que hacer Kakashi

 _Se levantó y me guiño el ojo ¿Qué ha significado eso? No lo se, pero definitivamente hizo que mi estómago doliera de forma…extraña._

 _Kakashi sensei me miro con cierto enfado_

-¿Me has llamado Hatake?

-Sí, Hatake 

_-_ Me gusta

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué justo hoy estoy más nerviosa que siempre?_

-Gracias por el regalo

-¿Puede ser mejor que las flores?

-En un ochenta por ciento

-¿Ochenta por ciento?

-Bueno, cuando uno compra una flor…piensa como se verá la persona con ellas. Si combinan con sus ojos o como se verá con el brillo de sus ojos

-El Icha Icha es más especial, no a cualquiera le gusta. Al comprarlo debes conocer a la perfección a la persona para saber ¿Cómo reaccionara al abrirlo y leer su contenido?

\- Vale, entonces las hojas muertas, procesadas y entintadas superan a las flores, aunque las flores también son plantas muertas

-No es igual

 _Se levantó y me extendió la mano para levantarme. La tome naturalmente y me levanté, pero el rose de su mano con la mía me hizo sentirme un poco incomoda, intimidada, frágil_

-¿Comenzamos el entrenamiento?

-¿Hoy no pelearás con Yamato?

-No, hoy no tengo ganas

-por cierto…te traje algo

-¿ah si?

-Toma- _Saque de mi bolsillo un par de latas de comida para gato, si quiero que ese gato vuelva…debo al menos contribuir en algo-_ Es…para el gato en tu cabeza

-Anoche volvió hambriento preguntando por ti, le alegrará saber que le enviaste comida.

 _Con una mirada amable terminamos la conversación. Tuvimos un entrenamiento ligero, parecía que el Capitán Yamato y Kakashi sensei quería protegerme de los ataques de Naruto, está siendo un buen último día de vacaciones. Al terminar el entrenamiento me sujete el cabello y tome mi chaleco, es hora de irme_

 _-_ Sakura

-¿Si Capitán Yamato?

-¿Desayunamos juntos?

-¡Claro!

 _Kakashi sensei me miró molesto ¿ahora te molesta que salga con Yamato? ¿Crees que voy a descubrirte si salgo con él? Pues eso espero… tengo a un testigo potencial a mi lado, sabe demasiado así que está en peligro. Mmm, tendré que brindarle protección, no puede desaparecer hasta que me dé información útil._

-Nos vemos luego equipo

-Sakura ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

-Claro

-En privado

 _¿En privado?...terrorífico_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura- _dijo mientras tomo mi hombro-_ quizá no te vea más por hoy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que espero que tengas un gran día mañana, digo por el termino de tus vacaciones. Espero no estés muy ocupada como para venir a entrenar con nosotros…voy a extrañarte

 _Oh no, que pasa. Mis manos sudan y tiembla, mi corazón esta acelerado y me siento paralizada, como si algo me impidiera mover los pies_

-Por cierto, no olvides leer tu libro

 _Trato de articular una palabra, pero no puedo, Es como hubiera un corto circuito en mi cabeza, apuesto a que estoy mas roja que un jitomate_

-Claro

 _¿En serio Sakura? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

 _-¿_ Nos vamos Sakura?

 _-_ ¿Pasaran el dia juntos?

-Vamos a desayunar

 _¿Debo preguntarle si quiere venir?, Kakashi sensei se levantó su banda y me miró fijamente. ¿Ambos ojos descubiertos? ¿Mirada fulminante? Ingredientes del desastre_

-Diviértete Sakura

 _Yamato se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizada y me tomo del brazo para que pudiera caminar, no podía apartar los ojos de él, y al parecer…el tampoco. Para darme la despedida me giño el ojo, lo que provoco que me pusiera más nerviosa._

 _Después de escena incomoda, El capitán Yamato y yo paseamos por la ciudad, es un chico divertido y tierno, incluso me compró una flor, pff! Buen intento, el Icha Icha gana dos a uno, aunque no voy a negar que el detalle de la flor es muy lindo, incluso combina con el rosa de mi cabello. Desayunamos y reímos, pasamos todo el día juntos ¡Vaya! Esto de ganarse al testigo me está llevando demasiado y aun no me ha dicho el nombre de mi segunda testigo, pero no puedo quejarme ha sido un día divertido y al menos sé que me darán un nombre, un indicio…una pista._

 _La noche cayó y me acompaño a casa, no sin antes comprarme un rico postre a unas calles de casa._

-Ha sido un buen día Capitán Yamato

 _Aunque aún me ha dicho su secreto ¡hágalo de una vez si no quiere ser golpeado!_

 _-Claro…Sakura, no quiero presionarte pero, me ibas a contar tu secreto ¿no?_

 _¡Genial!_

-Oh, claro. ¿El regalo?...Kakashi sensei

 _Ahora…¡Confiesa!_

-Lo imaginaba

 _Con una sonrisa retorcida me miro levantando una ceja, si no presiono a este hombre jamás hablará_

-Tienes un secreto también ¿no?

-Oh si…

 _Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me quede en el filo de ella…habla ahora. Me miró fijamente, con ojos fugaces y llenos de brillo, entonces, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla (¡!QUE?! Oh no!, ese dolor raro de estómago de nuevo y mis manos temblorosas ¡¿Por qué?! ) se retiro lentamente de mi mejilla y guiñándome el ojo y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios dijo…_

 _-Shh! Guarda el secreto…_

 _Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _Oh no, mis manos tiemblan y mi cuerpo se paraliza. Ver como el capitán Yamato se va me tranquiza; puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas para tratar de tranquilizarme y respire hondo_

-Ok, intenta relajarte Sakura, solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Respira

 _Entre a casa y me tumbe en el sillón, respire y trate de relajarme. ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Quizá solo lo mal interprete, quizá mañana me busque para aclararlo todo ¡sí! Si, solo trata de calmarte o mi corazón va a salirse. Creo que por fin estoy bien._

 _De pronto tocaron el timbre y pegue un grito, al parecer no estaba tan calmada después de todo, espero sea Ino._

-¿Kakashi sensei?

 _Sin hablar me señalo su cabello ¿Qué quieres que haga?, solo lo miré extraño para darle entender que no podía entender que era lo quería. De nuevo señalo su cabello y con su otra mano tomo la mía y la llevo hasta su cabeza ¿Quieres que peine tu cabello? Porque vaya que le hace falta. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello y sentí algo tan suave como algodón, me miró divertido y me señalo que debía hundir más mi mano ¿Qué pasa? Hundí solo un poco más los dedos cuando un lindo y pequeño gatito saltó de su cabello a mis brazos._

 _Lo miré sorprendida y sonriente._

-Ya no quiere vivir en mi cabeza

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se mantuviera ahí?

-Tú lo has dicho, era su hogar

 _Involuntariamente…suspiré. ¿Qué sucede? Mi corazón esta acelerado. Para variar Kakashi entró sin permiso a mi casa y se puso detrás de mí y cerró la puerta. Estoy paralizada y fascinada con ese hermoso gatito en mis brazos y sobre todo… ¿Realmente metió un gato en su cabeza por mí?_

-Es tuyo si lo quieres

 _Vamos Sakura… ¡di algo!_

-¿En serio?

-Sí, incluso puedes nombrarlo

 _¡Ya reacciona Sakura!_

-Mmm. Necesita un nombre lindo, digno de un gatito curioso, dormilón y juguetón. Pero también debe ser elegante y divertido

-Elige el que quieras

-¿Sushi?, me gusta el Sushi

-Sushi será _-dijo mientras me brindaba una mirada amable-_

 _UN Kakashi sensei con ambos ojos descubiertos… me gusta. ¡Bueno! Me gusta como luce, jamás dije que me gusta mi sensei, no es como que suspire cuando lo veo y me ponga nerviosa ¿no? ¿Y no es como que este justo ahora en un conflicto emocional? ¿Y no es que me haya fijado que el color de sus ojos es único?… ¡Basta Sakura!_

-¿En serio metiste un gato a ti cabeza?- _Dije con una risa nerviosa-_

 _-_ Solo para ti…te lo dije. Se pondría feliz de que le enviaste comida

 _Si esto sigue así mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho y va a huir de aquí_

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa ayer?

-¿Qué?

-El Icha Icha estaba sobre la mesa

-¡Ah sí! Dejaste una ventana abierta

 _De nuevo esta risa nerviosa y mis manos temblorosas ¡Noo!_

-No solo debo cuidarme de los ladrones… ¿también de ti?

-Soy un peligro ¿Qué puedo decir?

-Eso siempre lo he sabido

 _Oh oh, un silencio incomodo…al menos para mí, él no para de mirarme ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decir?_

-Sakura

-¿Si?

-¿estás bien?

-Claro

-¿ah sí?- _Tomo un espejo que había en el mueble y me lo dio-_ Mírate

 _Con un gran esfuerzo tome el espejo y trate de que no se diera cuenta de que estoy temblando, lo pude frente a mí y me miré ¡Mi cara esta terriblemente roja! ¿Qué excusa debo inventar?_

-Ah, eso. Es que…estoy enferma

-Sabía que la lluvia de ayer te haría mal

-Es algo ligero

-Eso espero…resultaría terrible si enfermaras

 _¿Terrible? ¿Estas preocupado por mi salud? No por favor, no me hagas sentir de esta forma o…tendré que convertirme en una amenaza para el caso Hatake, como en los más elaborados crímenes ahhh ¿la detective se está enamorando de la víctima?_

-Y…¿Qué tal tu día con Yamato?

 _Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla ¿Eso es bueno o malo?, para ti…_

-Normal

-Bien- _me dijo con una mirada alegre, relajada-_ Es tarde Sakura, y mañana debes volver a trabajar ¿Te dejo?

 _No, no te vayas. Oh mejor si, no es como que quiera detenerte o quiera que te quedes ¡Aaah! Estoy a punto de hacer un corto circuito ¿Qué debo hacer? Internamente me siento como si estuviera gritando mientras corro en círculos_

-Debes descansar tú también

-Bien, entonces…sube a dormir

 _Puso su mano sobre mi espalda y puso mu mano señalando el camino a mi habitación. Me llevo hasta ella y me miró divertido._

-Que duermas bien, Sakura _-se acercó y besó mi frente-_ También tu Sushi- _Lo_ _acarició y se quedó en la puerta de la habitación-_ No te olvides Sakura, mañana 6:30 am o llegaras tarde.

 _Solo levanté mi mano en señal de despedida, como un acto mecánico me acosté y puse a Sushi a mi lado y cerré los ojos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que ocurría y poder dormir._

 _*Al día siguiente*_

 _¡Que horrible alarma! No, 6:30 am. No quiero ir a trabajar ¿Por qué tienen que acabar las vacaciones? ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama me cita temprano? Lo único que me consuela es ver dormir a este lindo gatito._

 _Me levanté y me bañé, fue un baño relajante. Con una toalla enredada en el cabello y otra más en el cuerpo escuché un golpe en la sala, lentamente me asomé y no vi nada, pero escuche que alguien estaba en la cocina, ya que tengo solo puesta una toalla no puedo golpear al intruso en casa, así que tome el trapeador y me preparé para noquear a quien se le haya ocurrido entrar a mi casa, calculando su ubicación conforme al sonido salí y golpee en la cabeza al intruso, cuando lo vi caer me dispuse a investigar quien aprecia tan poco su vida como para entrar a mi casa arriesgándose a morir_

¿-Kakashi sensei?

 _¡Oh no! ¡Acabo de matar a mi sensei! ¡No, no Sakura! Solo esta inconsciente tranquila. Después de quince minutos, comenzó a abrir los ojos._

-¿Hatake?

-Hum…hay un gato en mi frente

-Te vio tumbado y se acomodó en tu cabeza _-le dije sonriente-_

 _Quite a Sushi de su cabeza y se levantó sobándose la cabeza_

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Más bien dicho…¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dormí aquí

 _¿Qué? ¡¿QUE?!_

-¿Dormiste aquí?

-Sí, tú me lo pediste

-¿Yo?

-Sí, te dije "¿Te dejo?" y solo respondiste "Debes descansar tú también", jamás me pediste que me fuera

-Así que solo supusiste que debías quedarte

-Así es, ¡Buen Día!¿Por cierto…tu creíste que yo era un ladrón?

-Si

-Y se te ocurrió bajar a enfrentarlo… ¿desnuda? _-dijo riendo-_

 _De nuevo el rojo volvió a mi rostro ¡No estoy desnuda!, traigo puesta una toalla_

-No estoy desnuda _-dije desviando la vista-_

-¿Qué hubiera pasado… _-dijo caminando lentamente hasta llegar tras de mi-_ Si el ladrón, ósea yo, hubiera descubierto que ibas a golpearlo y en vez de eso, hubiera arrancado tu toalla?

 _Sin pensarlo, como reacción automática ¡le di un golpe en la cabeza!, no me hagas pensar en la posibilidad de que eso hubiera pasado o recibirás un golpe extra. Con el tono de una madre molesta señale el pasillo y dije molesta_

-A bañarse Hatake

-pero, Sakura

-A Bañarse, HATAKE- _dije haciendo énfasis en su apellido-_

 _Con un gesto de niño regañado se dirigió hacia el baño_

-Yo me iré a vestir y después me iré al hospital. Tú te lavarás bien el cabello y te iras a entrenar. ¡Y no volverás a dormir en mi casa sin permiso!- _me miró resignado y se dirigió al baño, justo antes de entrar volvió a mirarme-_ Lávate el cabello, un gato estuvo en tu cabeza y por favor, antes de salir cierra bien la puerta

 _Molesta subí a vestirme y me fui al hospital. Definitivamente necesito ayuda profesional, no puedo con esta situación. Lo mejor será ir con un experto_

-Y dime…¿Cuál es el problema Sakura?

-Últimamente me han ocurrido cosas que me hacen pensar que…estoy enamorada

-¿¡En serio?! Cuéntamelo todo Haruno!

-¡Ino! Conserva el papel

-Cierto… ¿Qué clase de "cosas"?

-Bueno, lo más importante es que se trata de…dos chicos

-¿¡DOS!? ¡Haruno!

-¡Ino!

-Lo siento, no puedo conservar más la farsa de ser un psicoanalista. Cuéntame de una vez quienes son esos dos chicos

-Creo que me he enamorado del testigo principal y… _-dije en un suspiro-_ de la victima

-¿Hatake? ¿Yamato? ¡Por dios! Voy a desmayarme…

-Basta de bromas Ino, esto es serio

-¡Vaya amiga! Te has adentrado tanto en la investigación que has caído en el cliché

-No sé qué hacer

-Yo sí, no puedes estar enamorado de ambos. Uno te gusta y del otro estás enamorado, lo que es genial porque si uno no se deja aun tienes otra opción.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Tienes que besarlos

-¿¡Que!?

-O al menos imaginarte como sería besarlos, imagínate al Capitán Yamato en una noche estrellado…besar primero tu frente y lentamente tu boca. O a Kakashi Hatake, bajándose la máscara, dejándote ver su secreto mejor guardado durante años, tomando por la nuca e inclinándose para besarte en medio de un día soleado

-Tienes pésimas ideas

-Sabes que tengo razón, es la única manera. Con ello sabrás quien es el que te gusta y cual es del que estas enamorada

-Quizá cuando termine mi turno

-¿Por qué no ahora?

 _¡Porque si lo hago ahora me pondré tan roja que saldrá sangre por mis mejillas!_

-Porque no

-Y qué tal si… ¿mañana vas a entrenar con ellos? Al fin que Tsunade-sama ira a una misión esta tarde y volverá en algunos días, podrías aprovechar para ya sabes, besarlos…o al menos pensarlo

-Eres una tonta

-Piénsalo Sakura

-Bien, lo haré.

 _Después de un tranquilo y largo día en el hospital llegue a casa y me recibió Sushi, ese gatito que al verlo…me recuerda a Hatake. ¿Hatake? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando descubra de quien estás enamorado? Nunca creí que me afectaría, estaba tan interesada en tu caso y en encontrar a la criminal que me perdí en el intento, ¿Debo seguir con la investigación? ¿Debo archivarla y continuarla después? ¿Debo olvidarla? ¿O fingir que nunca ocurrió?_

-¿Qué debo hacer? _-le dije a mi esponjoso gatito-¿_ Debo renunciar?, quizá…solo debo dormir.

 _¡Vaya! ¡Qué hambre!, iré a la cocina a preparar algo. Cuando quité la atención de sushi me di cuenta de que había flores en mi mesa y una tarjeta_

" _Tenías razón, aunque las plantas muertas, procesadas y entintadas son un gran obsequio…no se comparan con las flores. Justo cuando las elegí me di cuenta que cada cosa que dijiste es verdad…el color combina con tu cabello"_

 _¿Flores? Definitivamente, esa chica (de la que está enamorado) es muy afortunada…_

*Al día siguiente*

 _Desperté temprano y me aliste para entrenar, le deje el desayuno a sushi y fui al lugar donde Naruto me dijo que entrenarán hoy, al llegar el capitán Yamato y Naruto hablaban tranquilamente. Aun no me han visto, pero desde aquí tengo una buena imagen del capitán Yamato, mmm ¿debo seguir el consejo de Ino?_

 _-_ Siento el chacra de Sakura-chan

-Y yo Naruto

 _Tal vez luego, he sido descubierta_

-¡Buen día!

-¡Sakura-Chan!

-Buen día Naruto

-Qué bien luce tu cabello hoy Sakura

-Le agradezco capitán Yamato

-No necesitas hablarme de usted, después de todo ahora somos confidentes ¿recuerdas?

 _No he podido olvidarlo, no he podido dormir ¿no ves mi ojeras?, estaba por responder cuando Kakashi sensei apareció_

-Yo!

-buen día Kakashi sensei

-¡Sakura!- _dijo alegre-_ ¿Cómo sigues?

 _Ah sí, mi excusa de estar enferma_

-Mucho mejor

-¿Esta vez que excusa va a darnos Kakashi sensei _?-pregunto Naruto-_ ¿Se perdió en el sendero de la vida?

-Mira, me encantaría poder inventar una excusa para explicarles, pero les diré la verdad…¿conoces ese gran momento cuando te levantas por la mañana lleno de energía?

-No- _respondió Naruto-_

 _-_ Yo tampoco, así que pues me volví a quedar dormido y pues…se me hizo tarde

 _Solté una risa nerviosa, lo que provocó que me mirara de forma…extraña. Debo decir algo para romper la tensión…_

-Sensei…

-¿No comenzaran el entrenamiento sin mí? ¿O sí?

 _Mis piernas se debilitaron, me dio una baja de azúcar y sentí como había un corto se circuito en mi cabeza…esa voz ¿será…?_

 _Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

Anotaciones:

 **Los pensamientos de Kakashi están remarcados en negritas**

 _Los pensamientos de Sakura están en cursiva_

-Los diálogos están señalados con un guion

*Los asteriscos indican tiempo/lugar en la historia*

Capitulo 7

 _Esa voz, solamente escucharlo miles de recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, pasan frente a mis ojos. La academia, mi padre despertándome para llegar a tiempo, las tardes de juego al aire libre, la lluvia, la noche, la muerte de hokage y…todos esos días en que me engañaba a mí misma creyendo que aprendería a amarme algún día._

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._

-¡Sasuke! _-dijo Naruto emocionado-_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En realidad, solo estoy de paso. Aunque me quedaré unos días

 _Mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse, mi corazón cada vez latía más lento y sentía como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza rápidamente. A punto del colapso…las manos del Capitán Yamato tomaron mis hombros deteniendo mi caída y en medio de un susurro dijo_

-¿Está todo bien?

 _No debo dejar que nadie más vea así, fue una mala idea venir._

-Si, es solo que olvidé que hoy brindaría un servicio comunitario- _No debo decir mentiras…o mi vida se volverá una-_ Tengo que irme

-Sakura…- _dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí-_ Sigues siendo la misma niña que deje atrás aquel verano

 _Sentía mi sangre hervir, humo salir por mis oídos. Ese tono burlón de Sasuke me ha lastimado por años…no esta vez, Uchiha. Puse toda mi fuerza en mi mano derecha y le di una bofetada, tan fuerte que hizo que mi mano doliera_

-No soy más una niña a la que puedas manipular, acostúmbrate- _dije con las piernas temblorosas y un sentimiento de enojo profundo-_

-10- _Dijeron los demás al ver mi reacción, como si se tratase de un concurso donde la calificación de los jueces determina al ganador-_

 _Esa bofetada me ha dado el premio mayor, el trofeo y la banda azul. Me imagino frente a público recibiendo mi premio por "darle su merecido al niño mimado" y dando un discurso de como golpear sin ser golpeado, pronto una voz me devuelve a la realidad_

-Buen brazo, Sakura- _Dice Sasuke acomodándose la mandíbula-_ con ese carácter quedaras…soltera

 _¿Ah sí? Lo dice quién se va a buscar venganzas estúpidas y tiene relaciones de una noche. ¿sabes? El capitán Yamato me dio un beso en la mejilla y Kakashi sensei me regaló flores y un gatito y aunque él está enamorado de alguien más al menos tengo relaciones más estables ¡Sakura 2 Sasuke 0!_

-¿Ahora te preocupa me soltería?

-Me tiene sin cuidado

-¿Ah sí? _-dije cruzando los brazos y con ironía y sarcasmo en mi voz-_ Miren todos, Sasuke Uchiha. El ultimo del clan Uchiha, el chico más codiciado en todo Konoha y en los aldeas colindantes, esta… S O L O

 _Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban incredulidad y sorpresa ¡seguro no esperaba que la pelirrosa contraatacara! Sakura 3-Sasuke 0. Quisiera tener ese marcador en el caso Hatake._

-¡Vaya!, demasiado tiempo con Tsunade-sama y Kakashi sensei no te favorecen, Haruno

-Tengo que irme, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo- _O más bien es que mis piernas tiemblan tanto que perderán fuerza en cualquier momento-_

-Cierto, debemos irnos

-¿Irse? ¿Juntos, Yamato?

-Si ¿Verdad Sakura?

 _No podré caminar mucho sin apoyarme en alguien, la adrenalina me tiene paralizada_

-Como sea

 **Oh no Yamato, ya sé que pretendes y no voy a permitirlo, la pelirrosa es mía**

-Los acompaño

-¿Así que solo entrenaré con Naruto?

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero también debo irme

-¿Qué?... ¿Los espanté?

-No voy a negártelo- _dije con un tono burlón-_ En un principio creí que era un vagabundo

 _Todos rieron discretamente para no molestar más a Sasuke, luego, todos nos retiramos del lugar, Naruto por su parte y Kakashi sensei, el capitán Yamato y yo por la nuestra. El silencio reinaba entre nosotros ¡Vaya enredo! La detective, la víctima y el testigo principal…prisioneros de un silencio aturdidor, después de unos minutos, el primero habló_

-También le hubieras dado un golpe en la cabeza, después de todo, se lo merecía.

-Concuerdo contigo Hatake, fue una mala jugada de Sasuke

 _¿Están de acuerdo en algo? ¿Es que acaso este día puede ser más aterrador?_

-Bien hecho Sakura _-dijeron al mismo tiempo-_

 _¡No no no no!, mi corazón está a punto de hacer erupción. Bien, intentaré llevar a cabo el consejo que mi psicoanalista me ha dado, esa rubia tiene malas ideas_

 _Sin que lo notara, mire al capitán Yamato, traté de capturar su perfil y realizar la primera parte del ejercicio. Ok Sakura, concéntrate, imagínatelo besando tu frente primero, en una estrellada noche…oh no, creo que voy a ponerme roja. Bien, eso ha salido bien, ahora imagínalo…besándote. Ok, buen intento. Aunque mi corazón se siente un tanto agitado creo que no han notado que estoy nerviosa, ok._

 _Ahora, Hatake._

 _El solo pensarlo hace que mis manos comiencen a sudar, mi estómago a doler y mi cuerpo a temblar, toma aire Sakura, puedes hacerlo._

 _Imagínate, a Kakashi sensei en medio del crepúsculo, bajándose la máscara lentamente, algo efímero. La luz roja que cubriéndonos, entonces…su rostro me sumerge en un estado de limerencia, un momento inmarcesible._

 _Una sensación etérea, aah. Entonces…ver como se acerca a mí, toma mi nuca y me besa._

 _¡Oh no! ¡No Sakura No! ¡Te has enamorado del equivocado! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Le has hecho todo un poema! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con la investigación? Lo más importante…¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Qué voy a hacer el día en que conozca a esa chica?_

-¡SAKURA!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué?...si

 _El capitán Yamato y Kakashi sensei rieron al ver mi expresión_

-Sakura, hemos estado hablándote por un rato y tu cada vez te ponías más roja a pesar de que hablábamos de la paliza que le diste a Sasuke-Dijo el capitán Yamato-

-Lo siento, me sumergí en mis pensamientos

-¿Todo bien Sakura? _-dijo Kakashi sensei mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, por dios, jamás había notado lo alto que es-_

 _-_ Está todo bien _-le dije sonriendo-_

-¿Por qué Sasuke habrá venido ahora? _-dijo el capitán Yamato-_

-¿Tu qué crees Sakura?

-No lo sé, no me interesa- _ahora lo único que me interesa es como voy a salir del caso Hatake sin lastimarme, definitivamente necesito hablar con mi compañera en el caso-_

-Tengo que irme, los veré después

-¿Vas a tu casa?

-No, voy al hospital. Si Tsunade-sama se entera de que falté, me matará

-Justo voy para haya

-Qué coincidencia Hatake _-dijo Yamato-_

-Tengo revisión rutinaria, Yamato

 _Desviando la mirada de Kakashi, El capitán Yamato me brindó una sonrisa amable_

-¿Nos vemos luego Sakura?

-Claro, porque no _-dije amable-_

-Cuídate Sakura

 _El capitán Yamato se fue, Kakashi y yo… ¿solos? Noooo. Caminamos en silencio al hospital y subimos al segundo piso para que Kakashi sensei tuviera su revisión_

-Aquí es donde tendrá su revisión, sensei

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-No lo creo

-Sí, aquí son las revisiones. Estoy muy segura

-Bueno, si crees eso…

-¡Sakura!- _dijo Ino desde el pasillo-_

-¿Qué pasa?- _Con su dedo señaló hacia arriba ¡ya se! Debo ir a trabajar pero no quiero irme de aquí ahora._ -Voy para haya Ino, un momento. Nos vemos Kakashi _-dije con una sonrisa-_

 _Alcance a Ino en las escaleras y subimos juntas hasta nuestro piso_

 _-_ Amiga necesito ayuda

-¿Todo bien Haruno?

-Hice el ejercicio

-¿¡Y!?

-Me enamore de Hatake

-¡LO SABIA!

-¡Cállate tonta!

-Hinata me debe dinero

-¿Apostaste con Hinata?

-¡Claro!

-No sé qué hacer

-Yo sí, espera

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te muevas

 _Ino se fue corriendo y volvió en unos minutos_

-Necesito que hagas un favor

-¿Me hiciste esperar aquí para pedirme un favor?

-Si, ¿puedes ayudarme a atender a un paciente?

-Claro

-En la cortina de ahí, por favor

 _Estaba por ir a la cortina cuando en sujeto del brazo y con un gesto emocionado dijo_

-De nada

 _¿De nada? ¡Estas completamente loca Ino! Fui hasta ahí y recorrí la cortina…¡¿Kakashi sensei?!_

-Entonces… ¿segundo piso?

 _¡Esta me la pagarás Ino!_

-Es que… Ino- _dije nerviosa, ¿Qué rayos te dijo Ino para que subieras hasta acá?-_

-Tranquila, yo se lo pedí. No me agradan las enfermeras

-Entiendo- _con muchos nervios hice la revisión, todo esta perfecto-_ Todo bien Kakashi sensei-

 _Ahora sáquenme de aquí_

-Eso no es cierto Sakura

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hay de la inspección dental?

-¿Dental?- _dije con la voz entrecortada-_

-sí, dental _-me dijo mientras se levantaba, poniéndose frente a mi. No me hagas esto o no respondo-_

 _Mi respiración de corta , mi corazón se acelera…Corriendo la cortina, me sujeta con una mano la cintura y con la otra mueve mi cabello. Su mirada intensa me hace perder fuerza en las piernas, ¿vas a …besarme?_

 _Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

Anotaciones:

 **Los pensamientos de Kakashi están remarcados en negritas**

 _Los pensamientos de Sakura están en cursiva_

-Los diálogos están señalados con un guion

*Los asteriscos indican tiempo/lugar en la historia*

::::Los puntos indican un cambio de narrativa::::

-Esta vez hice un capitulo romántico, hoy deje un poco de lado el humor típico de la fic para darle un lindo momento a Sakura y Kakashi. Para el siguiente capítulo vuelve el humor. ¡Espero que les guste!

¡Gracias a mi nuevo amigo Len que me ayudó bastante en este episodio! Thank you Len!

*no es el ultimo episodio, les prometo que continua*

¡Gracias por leer!

-¡SAKURA! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

 _No sé si odiarte o agradecerte Ino, aunque escucho un poco de miedo en su voz_

-Quizá la próxima vez _-dije-_

 _Salí y busqué a Ino quien llegaba con Genma en una camilla_

-¿Qué paso?

-Vuelve de una misión, pero está muy mal. Necesito que lo mantengas con vida con chacra

-Claro

 _Debo atender a Genma, la revisión puede continuar después_

*Mientras tanto*

-Lo siento Kakashi sensei

-Está bien, Ino ¿Qué pasó?

-Una misión, al parecer le inyectaron algún tipo de veneno y necesitamos que Sakura lo mantenga con vida mientras encontramos el antídoto

-Pero, si no lo encuentran rápido, Sakura se debilitará mucho

-Es el deber de un medico

 **No puedo permitir que Sakura gaste toda su energía en esto, puede venirle mal.**

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Solo en apoyar a Sakura, lo lamento

 **Por un rato hora y solo veía médicos entrar y salir desesperadamente, pero no a Sakura, ¿Sigue dándole chacra a Genma?¡ La pelirrosa es mía con todo y chacra!, debo dejar de ser tan celoso, es su trabajo…**

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-¿Si, Ino?

-Necesito que me ayude

-Claro

-Cierta pelirrosa necesita ayuda _-_ _ **dijo mientras caminábamos hacia Sakura**_ _-_ Necesito que la acompañe a casa, le ha dado mucho chacra a Genma, hizo un gran trabajo.

 **Sakura lucía pálida y cansada**

-¿Sakura? ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien Kakashi sensei, solo estoy algo débil

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Eso creo

-Lo mejor será no correr ningún riesgo ¿Vedad Kakashi sensei _?-dijo Ino-_

-Ino tiene razón Sakura

 _Kakashi sensei, con una habilidosa maniobra, me cargó. Estoy muy débil y cansada, no tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar en el caso Hatake, por ahora, solo seré Sakura. La Sakura enamorada de su sensei_

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- _dijo con un tono suave cerca de mi oído-_

-Algo me dice que Haruno estará más que bien- _dijo Ino con un tono burlón-_ Por favor llévela a casa y asegurese de que duerma. Por cierto Sakura, te ganaste el día libre mañana

 _¿Ah enserio? De cualquier forma no iba a venir mañana, lo único que quiero es irme a casa en los brazos de mi sensei. Me gusta su aroma y la seguridad que siento al estar justo así ahora, hundí mi cara en su chaleco, respiré hondo y me relajé._

-Lo mejor será que no la suelte

-Nos vemos luego Ino

 **¡Vaya Sakura! ¡no creí que fueras tan pesada! Aparentas ser muy delgada pero estas pesada! Pero no importa, el tenerte dormida así ahora compensa que vaya a tener dolor de brazos por días, deberías ponerte a dieta Sakura…**

 **Al llegar a su casa, la puerta estaba cerrada (obviamente ¿Quién tendría su puerta abierta si no esta en casa?)**

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?

 **Buen momento para dormir Sakura…**

*Al día siguiente*

 _La luz de la mañana me despierta ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Habré dormido por muchas horas? No me importa. ¿Qué es ese olor? Será… ¿¡Shabu-Shabu?! ¡Si! Un minuto, esta no es mmi casa ¿Dónde estoy?_

-Buen dia Sakura- _dijo mientras se ponía a la orilla de la cama-_

 _¿Kakashi sensei?, no solo estoy en una casa extraña ¡si no que él también está aquí!_

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa

 _¡¿Qué?!_

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! ¡Creí que me llevarías a mi casa!

-Eso iba a hacer, pero tu casa estaba cerrada y estabas dormida. No quería despertarte.

 _Aunque es un gesto muy tierno de su parte… ¡NO CONCIBO LA IDEA DE ESTAR EN SU CASA!_

-Me hubieras dejado en el sofá

-Eso jamás, eres mi invitada

-Siento causar molestias

-No has causado ninguna molestia, excepto a mis brazos. Me dolerán por días

-¿Acabas de decirme gorda?

-NO _–dijo nervioso-_ solo, pesada

 _Con que quieres jugar Hatake_

-Bueno, para la próxima vez…Llamaré al capitán Yamato para que me cargue a casa- _dije mientras le giñaba el ojo-_

 _Me miró desafiante, divertido. Se subió a la cama y quedando frente a mí dijo_

-Mírate, estas muy delgada y ligera como una pluma…deberías comer más

 _Oh no, estos nervios de nuevo. ¡Trata de tranquilizarte Sakura! O va a darse cuenta de que te gusta_

-Tú y yo…tenemos algo pendiente, Haruno

-¿Ah sí? _-dije nerviosa-_

-Sí, resulta que no terminaste la revisión rutinaria…

 _Aclarando mi garganta trate de enderezarme cuando me vi acorralada por sus brazos, olvídalo Sakura, no puedes salir de esta (como si quisiera). Puso el dedo índice en al borde de su máscara…¿Al fin podré ver que hay debajo de ella después de tantos años? ¿Qué tal si mis sospechas eran ciertas y tiene dos grandes dientes frontales? No voy a negar que esta situación me causa un poco de miedo y un poco de celos ¿celos? ¡Sí! He esperado por años para ver que hay debajo de esa máscara y yo…no tengo nada que mostrar, nada para descubrir._

 _Con una mirada de fuego baja lentamente su máscara ¿estoy lista para esto?, a medida que baja su máscara se acerca a mí, ¡Sakura! No podrás evitarlo… sé que debo respetar el uniforme (de detective) pero, el caso Hatake se está complicando y no puedo resistirme a la víctima aunque cuando el asesino (o asesina) sea encontrado, mi corazón se romperá al mismo tiempo. ¡Ya basta de pensar que pasará después! Disfrútalo por ahora…_

 _Volviendo mi atención a la realidad, esa máscara estaba completamente abajo, mi boca se abrió un poco, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que parecía imposible respirar. Ese rostro…es tal y como lo había dibujado alguna vez ¡Sí! He pasado algunos días de mi vida tratando de adivinar qué era lo que había debajo de esa máscara, solo que esta vez, hay algo extra, algo que hace de esto una experiencia memorable…ese lunar en la barbilla; hace que se me escape un suspiro._

 _Lentamente, se acerca más a mí mientras, mi respiración se agita. Sus labios rosan los míos suavemente, con delicadeza lo que hace que mi estómago duela y sienta como mi cuerpo comienza a tener sensaciones extrañas. No puedo detener esto, no quiero detener esto. Si no le doy un indicio de que quiero que esto continúe se detendrá, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y una de mis manos toca su cabello… ¡Lo he conseguido!_

 _Y entonces sucedió, acarició mi rostro y me beso, al fin su boca que guardaba la confesión detallada de sus últimos pecados, un beso para adentrarse en lo que siento para así rescatarme de tantas y tantas torres._ _Como un cuento de hadas_

 __ _Comencé a temblar guardando mis suspiros con su nombre grabado, mientras el día me llenaba con una invitación a su cuello terso y el silencio de su cuarto buscaba ruido con su respiración._ _  
_ _Mientras su boca se deslizaba por mi piel mi corazón dispuesto a darle amor apaciguaba mis nervios alterados, relajados por su presencia como un secreto que revelar, como si se tratase de una película donde la trama sin el seguramente no sería la misma._

 _Suavemente recorría mi espalda con sus dulces manos y mientras sus labios tocaban los míos borraba de mi mente toda preocupación. Me desgarrabas la garganta pero no había dolor, mi respiración se acortaba en cada movimiento y el dulce aroma de tu pelo invadía mi ser y fue como si mil mariposas volaran por doquier. Sentí sus labios, esos labios, por los que hubiera dado un imperio para besarlos una sola vez y morir._

 __ _Ahora solo puedo detenerme a pensar en la ansiedad que durante ese beso se acumularía en mi vientre, en esa sensación de cosquilleo que se iría derramando por mi cuerpo, en como mi mente se subiría a una nebulosa donde lo único que sería capaz de percibir es el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío, de cómo la calidez de tu respiración quema mi boca y de cómo mi alma sonríe nerviosa en cada beso que me das. Acaricio esa sensación, me embriago en ella, la contemplo, la añoro, la deseo y la degusto un momento en mi imaginación. Un instante sin consciencia, una imagen, un tú, un yo. Un nosotros y el beso. Me quedo pensando entonces, en los besos pecaminosos... ¿Qué haría de un beso algo pecaminoso? ¿Será la forma en que se besa, el lugar, la intención, la provocación, el deseo implícito en ello?_

 _Tal vez sean pecaminosos porque son aquellos besos los que roban el alma, aquellos que más que besar los labios, besan el mismo deseo, que detienen la respiración quemando con fuerza por dentro, son incitadores de pasión y desenfreno, son los besos que se van saltando los límites de la ropa abriéndose camino por doquier, aquellos que dejan marcas centímetro a centímetro del cuerpo que besan. Es el beso de la boca que provoca, que roza, suspira, lame, acaricia, muerde y se apropia de ese encantador placer, de la encarnación amada que se derrite y se hace agua en los venturosos labios que se lanzan por él. Son los besos que describen tu figura, que le indican a la oscuridad de mis ojos, la cálida sensación de tu piel._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **La habitación se llenaba de luz y oscuridad, me miró a los ojos llena de miedo, llena de ganas. Rodeo su rostro con las manos sin poder mantenerlas firmes, hasta que fue disminuyendo el miedo y aumentando el deseo, lo que me da confianza para acariciarle…su rostro es lo más etéreo que he tocado en mi vida. Yo solo la miro, recorriéndola con los ojos…acaricio su pelo, sus ojos, sus mejillas, hasta que llego a su boca a esa altura seca de tanta quietud, aunque lo suficientemente húmeda para mostrarse deseosa. Mis dedos de centraron allí, rodee sus labios suavemente provocando un movimiento reflejo ante tal cosquilleo; en ese instante se paró el tiempo, comenzó a acercarse, me quedé petrificado hasta que ambos desbordamos de calor, nuestros cuerpos se comunicaron y se conectaron en ese juego de seducción.**

 **Nuestros labios se tocaron de nuevo, un suave roce los humedeció, sus ojos se cerraron y la habitación nuevamente se iluminaba. Todo lo demás dejo de existir, solo ella y yo en un tierno e intenso beso. Nuestros labios torpes al principio encontraron armonía, fue el beso más real que he sentido, que he vivido. Es todo una fantasía.**

 **De pronto, justo cuando todo comienza a tomar más fluidez…alguien toca la puerta, insistentemente. Voy a matarlo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Voy a matar a quien esté detrás de la puerta _-dice con un gesto molesto-_

\- Seguro una emergencia- _dije con una sonrisa amable-_

-Ya vengo

-Claro

 _Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle_

-¡Oye!...no olvides la máscara

 _Con una sonrisa tierna y un guiño abandonó la habitación y fue a abrir la puerta. Dios mío… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran tocado la puerta? No lo sé, pero seguro me gustaría averiguarlo. ¡No Sakura! No más averiguaciones, no se siquiera que voy a hacer con el caso Hatake…necesito hablar con mi comandante en jefe y mi compañera en el caso. Esto de ser una detective es más difícil de lo que parece. ¿Lo anterior cuenta como un interrogatorio? ¿Cómo una inspección de la escena del crimen? ¿O quizá como un dato importante para el caso? Yo que sé._

 _De pronto mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un suave beso y una voz intensa_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer algo se complicó en la misión de Tsunade-sama, necesita algo de apoyo

-Y te ha llamado

-Sí, solo estaré unos días fuera

-Unos días… ¿O quizá unas semanas?

-Unos días, no tardaré _-dijo mientras besaba mi frente-_ No debes preocuparte por mi, solo debes preocuparte por ponerte bien y patear a los malos

-Bien

-Por favor no te enojes conmigo- _dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-_ ¿si?

-Solo cuando hagas alguna tontería

-No podría estar más de acuerdo _-Me dio un beso y me cargó-_ Ahora, desayuna y recupérate. Quédate el tiempo que quieras- _me llevó hasta la mesa y llevó Shabu-Shabu-_ recuerda, debes alimentarte bien, estas muy delgada

-De nuevo un chiste sobre mi peso

-Eres ligera como una pluma…ahora debo irme

-Vuelve pronto

-Lo prometo

 _Me dio un beso corto y salió…¡Hasta la próxima vez, Hatake!_

 _Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¿Cuál ha sido su avance en el caso detective Haruno?

 _Presencio esta escena como si estuviera en un cuarto completamente oscuro y lo único que ilumina el lugar es ese foco de luz blanca sobre mí_

-No he recabado mucha información, de hecho…ninguna

-Dijo tener un testigo potencial

-Lo tengo, pero no quiere cooperar

-¿Lo ha persuadido?

 _Él me ha persuadido a mí, más bien_

-Claro, pero él no quiere cooperar con el caso

 _Mi compañera se queda en silencio, mirándome._

-¿Pero qué tal si le hiciste una inspección labial no?- _dijo Ino con un tono de sarcasmo-_

-¡Tonta!

-Dime Haruno ¿Encontraste pistas en sus labios?

-¡Ya basta Ino! _-dije mientras me sonrojaba y mi enojo aumentaba-_

-Cuéntame Sakura ¿Es guapo?

-Si Sakura, cuéntanos que hay debajo de esa máscara- _dice Hinata incorporándose a la conversación-_

No necesitan saberlo _-dije mientras tomaba café-_

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Soy tu comandante en jefe! ¡Debes darme cualquier detalle!

-¡Tenten!

-Por favor Sakura, todas aquí queremos saberlo, al menos danos una pista

-No

 _Hatake es mío, no diré nada o van a enamorarse de él también_

-Lo siento comandante pero no puedo darle esa información

-Al menos dinos ¿Qué pasó cuando te llevo a tu casa? _-Dijo Ino-_

-Pues, nada

-¡Sakura!, yo te cuento todo sobre Naruto…

-Es que no puedo contarles que pasó cuando me llevó a casa _-dije soberbia-_

-¿Por qué no boba? _-dijo Ino-_

-Porque no me llevó a mi casa… _-¿preparadas?-_

-¿Por qué?...

-Me llevo a su casa _-dije orgullosa-_

 _Como típicas mejores amigas comenzaron a gritar como unas bobas, incluso Tenten comenzó a darse aire con una revista_

-¿Y?

-Pues no sé, estaba dormida

-¿¡Dormiste con él!?

-Bueno, era algo normal

-Claro _-comenzó Ino con un tono sarcástico y burlón-_ Es completamente normal dormir con tu sensei ¡Todas lo hemos hecho!

-¡Deja de parecer una tonta!

-Hahaha, ¡vaya Sakura! Eres un caso

-¿Pero luego? ¿Qué paso? _-preguntó Hinata ansiosa-_

-Pues nada, me desperté al día siguiente y me preparó el desayuno. Nada más

 _Las tres se miraron entre ellas con un gesto burlón y con una ceja levantada me miraron… ¡no se lo han creído! ¡Pero si no he dicho ninguna mentira! Se comunicaron con miradas y se pusieron frente a mí. Mi comandante en jefe, mi compañera en el caso y la experta en amores imposibles acechándome ¿Cómo salgo de este interrogatorio? No puedo escapar, creo que tendré que hablar_

-¡Bien! ¡Hablaré!...- _Tome aire e intenté no ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba_ -¡Nos besamos!- _dije llevando mis manos a la cara_

-¡LO SABIA!- _Gritó Ino levantando los brazos-_ ¡Caso Hatake, resuelto!

 _Ino choco la mano con Hinata y Tenten mientras ellas solo reían y festejaban_

-¿Qué diablos les pasa?

-¡Pasa que somos las mejores detectives en Konoha!

-¿De que me perdí?

-¡Sakura! _-dijo Hinata con paciencia-_ Encontramos al Victimario

 _¿En serio? ¡No! No debíamos hallarla nunca ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

-¿Qué? ¿Hicieron investigación por su parte verdad?

-¡NO SAKURA! ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan inteligente en los estudios y tan boba en el corazón? _-dijo Ino-_

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Olvídalo Sakura, mejor dinos ¿Qué harás con el capitán Yamato?

-¿Qué haré de qué?

-Le gustas

-Bueno eso ya lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-A ti te gusta Hatake

-Pero, él ya tiene a alguien ¡ustedes mismas lo dijeron!

-¡Aah Sakura! _-dijo Ino con frustración mientras golpeaba su cabeza con sus manos-_

-Hablando del rey de roma…

-¡Sakura!

-Capitán Yamato

-¿Te parece si te invito a comer?

-En realidad…

-Claro, ella está libre _-dijo Ino-_

 _¿Qué Ino? ¿En serio?, mi rostro se tornó como el de un demonio, tanto que Ino se mostró asustada_

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro _-dije, esta me la pagas rubia-_

 _Caminamos por un rato juntos ¿Cómo voy a decirle que me he enamorado de alguien más cuando él me ha dicho de su amor antes? ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo le contaré que me he enamorado de alguien imposible? ¿Por qué sigo pensando esto cuando podría estar hablando con él? Buena pregunta…_

-Capitán…

-Dime Sakura

-Tengo que hablarte

-Dime Sakura

-Capitán Yamato yo…usted

-Sakura, sé que quieres decir

-Por favor, déjame decírtelo

-Adelante

-Siempre has sido amable conmigo, siempre me has apoyado cuando lo he necesitado y cuando se lo he pedido. Y es algo que le agradezco infinitamente, pero, ya que siempre me la pase pensando en alguien que jamás me amó jamás me fijé en nadie más, pero desde de hace un tiempo, me he enamorado de alguien más

-Hatake ¿cierto?

-Sí, le he prestado tanta atención a tratar de averiguar de quien esta enamorado que me he enamorado yo de el

-Eso no es cierto

 _¡Claro que si ¿Tu que puedes saber de eso? En serio, si mi corazón pudiera hablar me reclamaría por confundirle tanto y acelerarlo tan seguido. Incluso tú fuiste culpable en algún momento, me besaste en la mejilla ¿recuerdas?_

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú estás enamorada de él desde hace mucho, más tiempo del que crees

-¿Cómo? _-dije con incredulidad-_

-Desde el día en que Sasuke se fue ¿Recuerdas?, aunque creas no recordarlo yo sí. Mirabas con atención cada cosa que él hacía, cada palabra la memorizabas. Incluso, sonreías ante algo que él te dijera y te sonrojabas cada vez que él decía algo atrevido- _¡Por favor! ¿Qué tiene el mundo en mi contra hoy? Hoy resulta que me conocen mejor que cualquiera, pero, después de todo…creo que tiene razón-_ Pero sabes Sakura, eres una chica de la cualquiera caería enamorado. Y si tu estas bien, está bien para mí.

 _¡Wow! Creí que todo resultaría mal, creí que tendría que dar mil explicaciones, hablarle de mi investigación y exponerme a que mi servicio secreto fuera revelado._

 _Caminamos un rato, reímos y hablamos sobre asuntos trascendentales, sin importancia. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ¿Cómo podría estar? ¿Se estará complicando la misión? ¿Este solo? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? Han pasado cuatro días desde que se fue. Tsunade-sama tampoco ha vuelto ¿Estará herida? ¿Necesitarán más ayuda? ¿Por qué nadie sabe sobre ellos? ¿Por qué a mí gato no le gusta el pescado? ¿Será porque se llama Sushi y se volvió vegetariano? ¿O quizá debo cambiarle el nombre para que así se alimente de peces? No, su nombre es divertido y adorable, como el sushi ¿debería darle latas de alimento? ¿O seguir dándole comida normal? Hum…_

-Tranquila Sakura, volverá pronto- _Dice el capitán Yamato devolviéndome a la realidad, ¿Realmente me perdí pensando en la comida de mi gato?, al ver que no respondo, continua-_ Hatake. Pudo contra un gato asustado arriba de un árbol, esto es pan comido.

-Tiene razón, volverá bien

-Y…por cierto Sakura ¿Qué tal va "El caso"?

 _¿"el caso"? ¿se refiere a…? AAAAAAAH, esa rubia! ¡Se lo ha contado! ¡Hoy te mueres Yamanaka! ¿¡Cómo has podido decirle sobre eso?! Tranquila Sakura, ella no está aquí ahora. Conserva energías para cuando tengamos a la ojiazul enfrente…voy a ah romperle la nariz. Pero por ahora Sakura, finge que no sabes de que habla_

-¿El caso? _-dije con un fingido tono de indiferencia-_

-Sí, Ino me dijo que trabajaban en un "caso" como un par de detectives para saber de quien se ha enamorado Hatake

-Esa rubia, haha. Ha estado diciendo muchas locuras últimamente, me disculpo por ella

-Entonces… _-dice cruzando los brazos -¿_ se ha tratado de una fantasía de Ino he?

 _Sakura, él siempre ha sido sincero contigo…_

 _-¡NOOO!-dije como fingiendo llorar, con un tono de madre sufrida-_ lo que dije fue una farsa. En realidad me gusta jugar a que soy un detective ¡Lo sé! Soy demasiado grande como para hacer esto pero, realmente es algo que me ha encantado hacer- _me agarré la cabeza para luego pasar las manos por mi cara estirándola-_ Pero no he podido dar con el victimario. Mis compañeras lo han resuelto antes que yo y no te voy a negar ¡ME SIENTO FRUSTADA! ¡Como aquella vez que Hinata me ganó en ese examen en la academia!, ¿Qué debo haceeeeer? – _Dije con desesperación-_

 _El capitán Yamato comenzó a reír ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Estoy desesperada!_

 _-_ Además…¡mi Sushi no come pescado!

-¿Qué?- _me dijo aun entre risas_

-¡Mi gato!

 _El capitán Yamato no paraba de reír, incluso se agarraba el estómago y comenzaba a llorar, en serio ¿Qué es tan divertido? Se levantó y revolvió mi cabello con una sonrisa gigante_

-¡Tú puedes! Se buena, pelirrosa

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?¿Debo darle de la lata a mi gato?- _grité mientras lo veía alejarse-_

 _Solo me sonrió y se fue._

 _Suficiente, le daré comida de lata._

 _*al día siguiente*_

 _Cinco días, cinco días sin verte y cinco días también tratando de hallar la comida perfecta para mi bola de pelo. Un gato que se llama como pescado…espero no crearle un trastorno de personalidad._

 _Me levanté y me di un baño, eso debe ser suficiente para relajarme. Hoy tengo el día libre, hoy si terminaré mi Icha Icha, Kakashi tiene razón, es muy bueno; pero primero debo desayunar. No espero ninguna visita y no quiero salir hoy así que bajaré solo con bata de toalla y mi toalla enredada en la cabeza._

 _Mmm ¿que será bueno? ¿Qué platillo podré hacer con la sartén que mamá me dio cuando me independicé? De pronto escucho un ruido como si alguien se golpease ¿alguien ha entrado a mi casa? Hum, creo que ya sé que cocinaré con esta sartén…Ladrón frito._

 _Solo escucho rechinar el piso, como camina lentamente hacia mí. Debo fingir que no lo escucho para tomarlo por sorpresa, concéntrate Sakura trata de averiguar quién es ¿Por qué no asistí a la clase de cómo detectar un chacra? Tenía que romperme el brazo ese día. De pronto siento la presencia del intruso tras de mi ¡mala decisión intruso! Me giro y lo golpeo en la cabeza, uhg! ¡Buen sartenazo!, la detective pelirrosa ataca de nuevo. Veamos de quien se trata_

 _¿Kakashi? ¡No! ¡Un día de estos voy a matarlo! ¿Qué te cuesta tocar la puerta o anunciar tu llegada como una persona normal? ¡Despierta por favor! Después de un rato decide incorporarse a los vivos, abriendo lentamente los ojos_

-¿De nuevo atacando ladrones desnuda? _-dijo con una voz ronca-_

 _Te acabo de dar un golpe en la cabeza y ¿Aun así te atreves a hacer chistes bobos?, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy feliz de verte_

-Tengo puesta una toalla, Hatake _-dije con una sonrisa-Se levantó, me miro y me abrazó…¡Para luego arrancar mi toalla! ¡No!-Ya no…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me amarré a su torso mientras el rojo subía por mi rostro ¿Cómo has sido capaz de quitar mi bata? ¡Qué atrevido Hatake! Ya se… ¡la toalla de mi cabello! Intentaré quitarla, pero, si levanto el brazo para quitármela ¡Va a verme desnuda!_

-Eres muy hermosa Sakura- _me dice en el oído suavemente mientras me sonrojo pone sus brazos en mi cadera y me da un beso en la oreja-_ Tranquila Sakura.

 _Con una hábil y fuerte maniobra arranca su máscara y comienza a besarme. Decidido, era un buen trabajo pero… Solo por hoy la detective Haruno deja su cargo solo para ser Sakura, la chica pelirrosa._

 _Una de sus manos baja hacia mi pierna derecha, la cual acaricia suavemente provocando un leve gemido escapándose de mis labios que pronto es silenciado por los suyos. Dejo mis labios para bajar por mis piernas, comenzando por la derecha e iba besando cada rincón, luego repitió con la otra solo para al final devolverse a mis labios y seguir con caricias cada vez más fugases._

 _No había ninguna palabra, pero parecía que ninguno dejaba de hablar. Nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros, se notaba el deseo y la pasión en su mirada. Nuestros besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados dejando a aquellos besos tímidos desde hace unos minutos contando cada una de las veces que había imaginado esto._

 _Sus labios abandonaron los míos para bajar a mi cuello…conoce muy bien mi punto débil, pareciera que sabe que adoro que bese mi cuello, luego, ambas manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sé que es lo que desea. Sin preguntar rodeé su cuello y me colgué de él, "llévame a mi habitación" le dije solo con una mirada, una orden de inmediato atendida._

 _Al llegar a ella, quede tumbada sobre la cama mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo de ver como quitaba su chaleco y su camiseta azul…mi favorita, a decir verdad. Luego de volver a la cama me tomó por la nuca y comenzó a besarme, a besar mis labios secos por la acelerada respiración, pero está vez, me tomo e hizo que me sentará frente a el mientras acariciaba mi espalda, estaba más sonrojada que nunca, para luego quedarse observándome unos minutos_

 _¿Qué pasa?_

-¿No te gusto?- _pregunté-_

 _-_ No, me encantas- _respondió para luego volver a besarme y recostarme, retirando lo que quedaba de ropa-_

 _Entonces comenzó su recorrido por mi cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de él, pero, justo antes de comenzar con el acto tan esperado por ambos…susurré un pedido_

-Se dulce…

 _Palabras que fueron acatadas cual orden. Besos ahogaban mis gemidos, y así el tiempo pasó y el calor paso del fuego…a la incandescencia de una vela._

 _Una vez que mis labios fueron liberados de los tuyos, dos esenciales palabras que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar recorrieron mis oídos, llegando hasta cada centímetro de mi cuerpo_

-Te amo, Sakura. Aunque me golpees con una sartén o tu trapeador- _dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-_

-Teamo también _-respondí con una ligera risilla mientras me acomodaba en su pecho-_

 _Que detengan las imprentas, llamen todos a los redactores ¡Sakura Haruno, la detective pelirrosa ha resuelto su primer caso con éxito! ¡Despierten a toda la ciudad y traigan a un par de jounin!_ _Porque hoy seré arrestada, hoy ha sido descubierta la criminal. Yo soy la culpable de haberle robado el corazón a este "mujeriego miserable", vaya filosofía tonta Hatake. Buena jugada_

 _*Al día siguiente*_

-¿Puedes hablar?

-No

-Solo responde sí o no ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

-¿Buen besador?

-Si

-¿Guapo?

-Si

-¿Es un pervertido como todos dicen?

-¡INO!

-¡Por favor! ¡Dime!

-Más bien la pervertida eres tu _-dije cruzando los brazos y sonrojándome-_

-Te has sonrojado, eso significa que si

-Ya cállate estúpida

-Solo quiero saber frentesota

-Deja de ser una tonta, cerda

-¿De nuevo peleando señoritas? _-dice Tsunade regañándonos-_

-No Tsunade-sama, lo sentimos

-A trabajar, hay muchos pacientes esperando y ustedes solo se ponen a pelear como un montón de niñas _-dice con una voz ronca-_ Sakura, ve al segundo piso. Ino, continúa con las bitácoras, rápido _-dice mientras se aleja-_

-Nos regañaron por tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, si me hubieras respondido como cualquier mejor amiga no hubiéramos tenido que pelear

-Te dije que no podía hablar

-Y eso que no te pregunté sobre "tamaños"

-¡Cerda!

-¡Sakura!- _dice Tsunade-sama con un gesto serio-_ el segundo piso sigue esperándote, los pacientes no van a esperarte hasta que Ino y tu dejen de hablar

-Lo siento

Voy a matarte _-digo en un susurro a Ino mientras me dirijo al segundo piso-_

-Sakura…

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

-Ven, quiero hablarte

-¿Todo bien?

 _Por favor no me digas que me harás un examen sorpresa_

-Sakura… _-dice mientras mira para todos lados, como si no quisiera ser vista y aclara su garganta-_ Dime

-¿Si?

-Ya sabes que quiero decirte _-dice nerviosa, hace una breve pausa y continúa-_ Hatake

-¿Hatake _?-digo ahogando una risa, siempre me has puesto nerviosa con tus pruebas exámenes…es mi turno-_ ¿Qué hay con él?

-¡Sakura!, sabes lo que quiero decir… _-dice sonrojada por los nervios-_ Son, hum ¿Pareja?

-¿Pareja?, bueno hemos formado un equipo desde hace años _-¿Crees que te la pondré tan fácil?, me ha hecho hacer ejercicios sumamente estresantes y me ha hecho estudiar noches enteras para exámenes tan difíciles que nadie excepto yo podría resolver, es mi turno de hacerle sufrir un poco-_

-No me refiero a eso Haruno

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías! _-dice golpeándome el brazo-_

 _-_ Aah ¿se refiere a si somos pareja por las misiones?

-¡Sakura! _-dice desesperada-_

-Hahaha si, lo somos

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Ya se había tardado-dice tomando aire-

-¿Qué?

-El me hablo sobre ti desde hace tiempo, solo hacía falta que diera el primer paso

-¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?

-Incluso el tardó en darse cuenta, no te agobies

-¡Sensei!

-Me gusta como lucen como pareja, ahora ¡A trabajar!

-Tsunade-sama…

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte ir a entrenar con el cada mañana

-Te lo agradezco

-Solo para mi alumna favorita, no le digas a nadie

-Lo prometo

-Buen día Sakura- _dice aleándose-_ ahora ve a trabajar

 _Después de un ajetreado día en el hospital, fui a tomar un sándwich a la cafetería del hospital cuando una escandalosa me sacó de mis pensamientos_

-¡Sakura!

-Hola Genma

-No había podido agradecerte, Ino me habló de lo que hiciste por mí

-No es nada, es mi trabajo

-No, eso no era parte de tu trabajo

-Eres mi amigo, Genma. Lo hice con gusto

-¡si no fueras novia de Hatake te haría mi esposa!-dice mientras me da un rápido beso en la mejilla-

 _¡Atrevido! ¡te he salvado la vida y también puedo quitártela!_

-Sakura no querrá un esposo con el ojo morado-dice Kakashi interviniendo-

-Un ojo morado

 _De pronto Hatake golpea a Genma en ojo tirándolo de la silla ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Estas completamente loco! Mi loco favorito. Estaba por pedirle una explicación cuando el capitán Yamato llegó_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Intentó besar a Sakura _-dice señalando a Genma-_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?!- _dice Yamato golpeando en la cara a Genma antes de pudiera volver a sentarse-_ ¡Nadie excepto Hatake besa a la pelirrosa!

 _Si se tratará de un dos de tres…Genma iría perdiendo. ¡Pero solo quería agradecerme! Aunque no voy a negar que me entretiene esto. Genma se levanta con dificultad y cuando intenta respirar llega Gai dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tumbado en el suelo_

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste? _-dije molesta-_

-Ellos lo hicieron _-dice Gai señalando a los otros-_

-¡Bien hecho! _-dice el capitán Yamato mientras chocan la mano-_ Este tonto trataba de besar a Sakura

-¡¿QUE?!- _dice mientras vuelve a golpear a Genma-_

-¿Qué rayos les pasa _?-digo sin poder evitar reír-_

-Nadie toca a la pelirrosa _-dice Gai giñando el ojo y chasqueando los dedos-_

-El solo intentaba agradecerme, no ha hecho nada malo

-Creo que debes salvarle la vida de nuevo _-dice Yamato_ -Ahora lo verdaderamente difícil será limpiar la sangre

-Ire por un médico

-Pero…tú eres médico, Sakura

-Estoy comiendo ¿recuerdan?

-Hay viene Tsunade-sama _-dice Hatake con nervios-¡_ vámonos de aquí!

-¿Enserio dejaran a este pobre chico aquí?

-Vámonos- _dice con un gesto divertido mientras me carga y me saca rápidamente del hospital-_

-No solo golpeas a Genma ¿también me sacas de mi trabajo?

-¡sí!

-¡Gracias! _-digo dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

-Que ese tonto no vuelva a tocarte, que ni siquiera se le ocurra mirarte

\- Creo que le quedo bastante claro _-digo riendo-_ Cuando Tsunade-Sama vea que no estoy ahí va a matarme

-No te preocupes por eso

-Conoces a Tsunade, es ruda

-Ya lo tengo resuelto

-¿Resuelto?

-Sí, resulta que Gai me debía algo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que nadie notará tu ausencia en las horas que te quedan de turno

-¿Un jutsu de sustitución?

-Si

-¡Estás demente!- _digo rodeando su cuello con los brazos-_

-Por ti. Ahora… ¿Aun tienes hambre?

-Claro, nada me abre más el apetito que verte golpear a mis amigos

-Lo sabía

 _Fuimos a comer delicioso Shabu-Shabu a su casa y pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me encanta verle con una actitud relajada y divertida o mejor dicho…me encanta completamente aunque golpee a mis amigos. Por la noche fue a dejarme a casa y estuvo un rato en ella ¿Cómo es posible que aún no podamos encontrar la comida ideal para Sushi? ¿Cómo puede ser que un gatito tan lindo y esponjoso sea tan difícil con la comida? Bueno, después de todo vivió en la cabeza de Kakashi un tiempo…pobre gatito_

 _*al día siguiente*_

 _Me levanté temprano y fui a donde entrenaríamos esta vez. Nuestro primer entrenamiento como una pareja ¿Algo cambiará? No importa, al menos esta más que advertido que si me molesta recibirá un sartenazo en la cabeza_

 _Al llegar estaba Naruto y el Capitán Yamato conversando ¿Y Hatake? Seguro vendrá tarde como siempre._

-¡Buen día Sakura!

-¡buen día Capitán Yamato _!-¿Naruto esta serio? Algo malo pasa-_ ¡Buen día Naruto!

-Hola Sakura-Chan _-dice desanimado-_

-¿Todo bien Naruto?

-Si _-dice aun sin ánimos-_

-Naruto, puedes confiar en mi _-digo sentándome a su lado y tocando su hombro-_

-Me cuide de todos _-dice casi gritando y con un tono molesto_ -Pude creerlo de Gaara, de Sai ¡Incluso del Capitán Yamato! Pero… ¿Kakashi sensei? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura?!- _Naruto se echa a llorar y me sujeta de una pierna ¡Venga Naruto! ¿Realmente creíste que saldría contigo teniendo al peli plata?_ -¡Tu debías casarte conmigo Sakura-Chan! ¡Incluso había escogido el nombre de nuestros hijos! ¡Sakura! _-dice berreando-_

-¿Algo de ayuda?-le digo a Yamato con frustración-

-Ya basta Naruto _-dice mientras lo arrastra por el suelo y sentándose a mi lado-_ Oye ¿Sabes por que Hatake viene tarde?

-Creo que será más fácil encontrar la cura para alguna enfermedad mortal que encontrar una respuesta lógica a porque llega tarde siempre

-Yo!

-Hablando impuntuales…

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?- _El capitán Yamato me señala haciendo una sonrisa torcida-_ Entiendo

-Y…¿Por qué llegas tarde esta vez?-digo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello-todos ansiamos sabes ¿Qué excusa nos darás esta vez?

-Bueno llegue tarde porque mi auto no arrancaba

-Pero, tu no tienes auto

-Ahora entiendo todo…

 _Si quiero estar contigo por más tiempo tengo que acostumbrarme a esas excusas tuyas, francamente me gustan._

-Miren todos, los rumores en Konoha son reales- _Voz de tonto y tono lento…Sasuke-_ Kakashi sensei, haz hecho una buena jugada ¿No crees que es muy grande para ti, Sakura?

-¿No crees que tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para el tamaño de tu cabeza?

-Solo necesitas unas horas a lado de tu sensei para comportarte igual que él, apréndele cosas mejores Sakura

-¿Tu que sabes que tanto he aprendido de mi sensei _?-dije soberbia-_ Te podría decir todas sus enseñanzas pero…Naruto no podría dormir después de eso

 _Sasuke me miró anonadado. ¡Y el marcador sigue subiendo para el equipo Haruno!, di una cosa más niño mimado y voy a hacerte añicos_

-Y Hatake es el pervertido

-No sabes cuánto _…-digo mientras cruzo los brazos, ambos podemos jugar tu juego sucio Uchiha-_

-Si tan solo tus puños fueran tan rápidos como tu boca, Sakura

 _-_ Si tan solo tu cerebro fuera tan grande como tu fama en Konoha…- _De pronto veo a Naruto, Yamato y Hatake detrás de mí con un gesto emocionado-_

-¿Debemos detener esto?

-No, Yamato. Sakura le dará su merecido

-Alguien debe apostarle a Sasuke-dice Naruto-

-Bien, si Sasuke pierde nos invitarás a todos el desayuno por una semana

-Bien dicho, Hatake

-Pero yo solo…

-Ya está dicho Naruto-dice Yamato dándole un golpe en el brazo-

-En fin Sakura, tu sabrás a lo que te arriesgas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hatake es un mujeriego

 _¿Crees que va a herirme tu comentario?, Tarado…_

 _-_ Un mujeriego, un mujeriego miserable _-dije recordando aquella platica que tuvimos el día que descubrí que estaba enamorado-_

-Pero no te preocupes, Sakura-dice acercándose a mí- Aunque te engañes a ti mima…Siempre serás mi plan B

 _Poniendo toda mi furia en mi puño le doy un puñetazo a Sasuke tan fuerte que incluso creo que me he fracturado algo ¡No permitiré que me hables de esa manera! Si al hombre que amo le doy con la sartén no quiero contarte que voy a hacerte a ti_

-Sakura _-dice Naruto acercándose a Sasuke-_ Lo dejaste inconsciente

-¿En serio? Y eso que no le he pegado con toda mi fuerza _-Si claro-_

-Alguien nos debe una semana de desayunos

-Vamos pues

-Pero tenía que apostarle a Sasuke-dice Naruto en voz alta para si mismo-

-¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?-dice Yamato-

-Naa- _Dice Kakashi mientras toma mi mano-_ Vamos a desayunar

 _¡Haruno ataca de nuevo! Un punto más al marcador y ceros en el reloj me dan la victoria definitiva contra Sasuke Uchiha ¡La pelirrosa gana! Cuidado chicos de Konoha, no subestimen a la pelirrosa, que si no los golpea mi novio, los golpearé yo_

 _Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Estoy muy preocupada por el

-Lo sé, pero debes tener mucha paciencia

-Pero cada vez tiene un semblante peor

-Lo sé, pero por favor comprendan que es un caso especial

-Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, no quisiera que algo malo le pasara

-Entiendo pero es algo difícil, ya han venido un par de veces y no podemos encontrar una solución. Creo que deberán buscar por su parte, no creo que encuentre una solución adecuada para esto, lo siento mucho

-Entendemos, aun así le agradezco

-Lo siento, en serio Hatake

-Está bien, Vámonos Sakura.

 _Tomándome de la mano salimos del lugar, resignados. Fuimos a su casa y todos sus perros estaban allí, nunca había convivido tanto tiempo con ellos._

-Lo siento, Sakura

-Hicimos lo que pudimos. Creo que encontraremos una solución _-digo mientras le abrazo por la cintura-_

-Vamos a ver cómo está

-Claro

 _Fuimos hasta la cocina y vimos a Pakkun y a Sushi comiendo del mismo plato ¿¡Enserio?!_

-¡Mira Kakashi! ¡Está comiendo croquetas!

-¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer Pakkun es el mejor veterinario

-Hey Sushi – _digo mientras lo acaricio_ -Estaba muy triste porque el veterinario me acaba de decir que no había una solución para tu problema con comida, pero mira…solo faltaba traerte con el doctor Pakkun

-Sabes Sakura _-dice mientras toca mi hombro-_ Nuestra plática con el veterinario pareciera que era con un pediatra para atender a nuestro hijo

-Es nuestro pequeño niño, nuestro lindo gatito

-Sabes Sakura _-dice abrazándome y presionándome contra su pecho-_ Hace un poco más de un año que salimos ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

 _De pronto alguien llama a la puerta ¡vaya! ¡me han salvado! Con una expresión molesta va a abrir la puerta ¡Tsunade-Sama!_

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade?

-¿Interrumpo? _-dice ella-_

-Un poco

-Sakura ¿Me prestarías al Hokage por un rato? Tiene mucho trabajo pendiente y una junta con los miembros ANBU

-Claro- _respondo alzando las manos-_ Pero que sea solo por un rato por favor

-Claro ¿Nos vamos Hokage-sama?

 _Resignado asiente con la cabeza y me toma por la cintura dándome un beso en la frente_

-¿cenamos hoy?

-Cenamos juntos a diario

-Si pero, algo especial.

-Claro, suerte peli plata

-Te amo, pelirrosa

-¿Hokage? _-dice impaciente Tsunade-_

-Ya voy

-Te amo también, cuídate

 _Me guiña el ojo y se va resignado con Tsunade. No me quedará más opción que sentarme a leer Icha Icha antes de ir a trabajar, tomo a Bisuke entre mis brazos y comienzo a acariciarle esas adorables orejas ¡vaya! Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que la detective Haruno comenzó su carrera con el caso Hatake, un caso en que yo misma fui la culpable. Hum, al menos no fui arrestada._

 _Ha pasado tanto en este año, Hatake se volvió Hokage de Konoha, Ino y Sai, dos ascensiones en el hospital, Tsunade-sama me considera su igual ahora, incluso dice que tengo un poder superior, es como si fuéramos las amigas. Un año maravilloso, muchas cosas buenas, nuevos amigos, experiencias nuevas y una relación formal con Hatake. Incluso hemos estado viviendo juntos en su casa desde hace unos meses ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que tendría una bella relación con el sensei que un día llego tarde y le cayó un borrador en la cabeza? ¿Quién diría que ese tonto que nos puso el ejercicio de los cascabeles dormiría conmigo? Ese tonto peli plata, nunca hubiera creído que iba a amarte tanto, Hatake._

 _¡Vaya! Se me ha pasado el tiempo recordando ¡debo ir al hospital! Después de bañarme y tomar un refrigerio me fui a trabajar, justo cuando llegué me encontré con Ino_

-Hola, Haruno

-¿Cómo estás rubia?

-Aburrida, es un día tranquilo aquí

-Debería alegrarte que no haya heridos ni enfermos

-Al menos ya llegaste y podemos conversar

-Que sea un rato cerda, tengo algo de trabajo atrasado

-¿y eso?

-He salido temprano los últimos días

-¿Por qué?- _dice picara-_

-Ya lo sabes _-digo sonriente-_

-Si lo sé, hace poco entre en su oficina y vi en su escritorio una foto tuya haciendo muecas en pijama

-¿Qué?-¿ _en serio Hatake?-_

-Sí, es una linda foto. Tu frente sale bien

-Voy a matarlo _-dije apretando mi puño-_

-No creo que quiera quitarla de su escritorio

-Tengo una foto con cual puedo amenazarlo _-presumí-_

-¿Qué es mejor que la doctora Haruno en pijama haciendo muecas? _-dice cruzando los brazos-_

-Tengo una foto suya cocinando desnudo

 _Ino me mira anonadada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-Sakura, sabes que somos las mejores amigas ¿No?

-Si

\- ¿Y sabes también que las mejores amigas se comparten todo?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Amiga, sabes que yo te diría todo sobre Sai

-Ve al grano Ino

-¡Déjame ver esa foto!

-¿Cuál foto?- _dice Tsunade susurrando, incorporándose a la plática-_

-Sakura tiene una foto del Hokage cocinando desnudo

-Sakura…fui tu sensei, somos amigas y creo que podemos compartirlo todo verdad _–dice tocando mis hombros-_

 _¿También tú?_

-No voy a enseñarles esa foto

-¡Por favor Sakura _!-dice Ino-_

-Mira Sakura, Ino y yo queremos ver esa foto porque- _dice tratando de inventar una excusa-_ eh, queremos saber los detalles de tu relación

-Claro Sakura, detalles…en centímetros _-dice sin evitar poder reír-_

-¡Pervertida _!-digo sin poder evitar sonrojarme-_

-Al menos muéstranos una foto suya sin máscara

-¡Es mío! ¡Es mío!- _digo tratando de salir corriendo del lugar-_

-¡Sakura!, no vamos a quitártelo. Ambas sabemos que te ama

-Al menos solo muéstranos una foto suya sin máscara

-Eso es otra cosa ¡claro que sí! ¡Vamos a mi oficina!

-Te sientes mucho porque ya tienes oficina ¿no?

-Claro que sí _-caminamos a mi oficina y me senté en mi escritorio, me quedé mirándolas soberbia-_ ¿Están listas para ver revelado el mejor secreto que Konoha ha guardado celosamente por años?

 _Ino y Tsunade-sama apretaron los puños y abrieron más los ojos. Saqué lentamente una foto nuestra de un cajón de mi escritorio y la puse boca abajo, esperando su reacción_

-¡Vamos Sakura!- _dice Ino desesperada-_

 _Lentamente arrastré la foto boca abajo hasta ellas, Ino y Tsunade se miraron antes de levantar foto, tomaron aire y levantaron la foto. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, incluso la boca de Ino se abrió_

-¿Están bien?

-Calla, Sakura

 _Tsunade-sama puso su mano en la cara e Ino cayó de la silla_

-¿Estas sangrando por la nariz Tsunade?

-No

-¿En serio? _-digo cruzando los brazos-_

 _-_ Es tan hermoso-dice Ino sentándose de nuevo-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

 _-¿_ Cruel?

 _-_ Muy cruel

 _-_ ¿Por qué?

 _-_ ¿Cómo pudiste esperar tanto para mostrarnos esto?

 _¿En serio rubias? Al ver su expresión no pude empezar a reír. Supongo que por nervios ellas rieron también, estábamos pasando un momento realmente divertido cuando Naruto nos interrumpió_

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hola Naruto _-digo riendo aun-_

 _-_ El hokage envía esto _-dice emocionado-_

-Gracias, Naruto

-¿Puedo estar aquí cuando lo abras?

 _Ino, Tsunade y yo lo miramos de forma extraña ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?_

-¿Qué? _-dice Ino-_

-El Hokage me lo dio sonrojado _-dice Naruto emocionado-_

 _Ino y Tsunade se miraron entre ellas y juntaron las sillas dejando a Naruto sentar en medio de las dos sillas y ellas en las orillas. Los tres pusieron sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos en la cara esperando a que abriera el sobre_

 _-_ Aquí dice ultra secreto _-digo señalando el sobre-_

 _-Sakura-dicen los tres unísonos-_

 _Abrí el sobre y saqué la hoja lentamente. Los miré y comencé a leer:_

 _-_ "Señorita Haruno

Por medio de este medio quiero hacerle una petición. ¿Me concedería cenar con usted esta noche? Sería un gran honor compartir un momento con usted.

Sé que se encuentra muy ocupada por su empleo, sé que es un trabajo absorbente y demandandante, sé que después de un largo día en el hospital se encuentra cansada, pero le ruego que me dé la oportunidad de compartir la noche con usted.

Después de todo, la mujer más bella de Konoha puede elegir con quien salir. Pero doctora Haruno…concédame esta noche en mi residencia a las 20:30 horas. Espero contar con su presencia.

Con amor, un mujeriego miserable."

 _Cuando levante la mirada de ese escrito ultra secreto vi a los ojiazules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-¡Eso fue tan romántico!

 _Ino, Tsunade y yo nos miramos entre nosotras después de escuchar esa reacción de Naruto ¿Qué ratos le pasa? ¿Será que el rubio de su cabello está oxidando su cerebro?_

-Naruto… ¿Qué acaso te gusta…?- _dice Ino refiriéndose a Hatake-_

-¿Qué dices Ino? Claro que no, solo que me parece algo romántico por parte de Kakashi sensei, digo no es como que le haya visto alegre o algo así antes, solo desde que comenzó a salir contigo. Al principio me deprimía, creí que te casarías conmigo, incluso había escogido los nombres de nuestros hijos, había visto la casa donde viviríamos y te había imaginado en un jardín jugando con los hijos de nuestros hijos. Dos niños rubios y una niña pelirrosa…

 _Mientras Naruto seguía hablando las chicas y yo salimos de la oficina…perturbadas_

-Que miedo _-dije-_

-¡Vaya, vaya Sakura! Al parecer ya te tenían la vida hecha _-dice Ino burlona-_

-Bueno, al menos algo de todo lo que dijo Naruto es cierto

-¿Qué tendrá una niña pelirrosa?

-¡No!, será la esposa de un Hokage

-¡Basta de decir bobadas! A trabajar que tengo muchas cosas atrasadas _-dije dejándolas atrás-_

-Sabes que es verdad _-grita Ino-_

 _Trio de bobos, solo es una cena. Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer dentro de un rato con tanto trabajo atrasado y ya quieren planear mi vida ¡va! La detective Haruno debe trabajar así que debo dejar de estar con bobadas y avanzar en el trabajo._

 _Después de un largo día de trabajo llego a casa y me alisto para mi cita, pensándolo fríamente ha sido algo muy romántico enviar ese archivo ultra secreto. Con un "elegante retraso", elegante retraso provocado porque no encontraba una de mis zapatillas. Llegué a su casa y la puerta estaba abierta, entre lentamente y vi una linda mesa con velas y una habitación a media luz. De pronto siento como me abraza por la cintura por detrás dándome un beso en la mejilla_

-Buenas noches señorita Haruno, me alaga que haya aceptado mi invitación

-Gracias por la invitación Hokage-sama

-Me encanta hablarte así, Sakura _-dice abrazándome fuerte-_ Luces hermosa, pelirrosa

-Así luzco cada que me baño _-dije riendo-_

-Luces hermosa aun sin bañarte, enferma, en pijama, sin maquillaje, despeinada. En fin, eres hermosa de cualquier forma

 _Fuimos hasta la mesa y cenamos delicioso_ _Sashimi new style mientras disfrutábamos de una divertida conversación y también de muchos halagos de su parte que cada vez hacia que me sonrojara más. Una vez que terminamos de cenar trajo a la mesa un gran plato de Mochi blancos y solo uno verde. Probé uno blanco, estaba relleno de Anko ¡Delicioso!_

-¿Por qué no pruebas con el verde?

-Claro- _Di una pequeña mordida y este estaba relleno de chocolate-¡delicioso!_

 _Eche el resto del Mochi a mi boca y lo saboreé_

-¿Sakura?- _dice preocupado-_

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Ven _–dice tomándome de la muñeca-_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que ir al hospital ¡había un anillo dentro!

-¿Qué?- _digo sosteniéndome el estómago_

-Tranquila Sakura, ellos sabrán que hacer _-dice angustiado-_

 _Pongo mi mano sobre mi boca y comienzo a reír_

 _-_ ¿Que pasa, Sakura?

 _Abro mi mano y le muestro el anillo sonriendo_

-¡Sakura me asustaste!

-Tranquilo, el anillo está bien

-¿Entonces?- _dice abrazándome por la cintura-_

-¿Entonces? _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-Bueno. He preparado una cena romántica, te he escrito una carta, he cocinado y lo más importante…me he cepillado el cabello para la ocasión ¿Qué crees que signifique _?-Le miré perpleja ¿estás hablando en serio?-_ ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Anotaciones:

 **Los pensamientos de Kakashi están remarcados en negritas**

 _Los pensamientos de Sakura están en cursiva_

-Los diálogos están señalados con un guion

*Los asteriscos indican tiempo/lugar en la historia*

Capítulo 12

-Ayúdame, por favor

-Tú te metiste en esto solo

 **Justo me encontraba en la misión más difícil y riesgosa de mi vida, una misión en la que mi vida estaba de por medio. Un movimiento en falso podría matarme, mis manos y frente sudaban, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración se dificultaba cada vez más. Casi podía escuchar el pitido de la bomba a punto de explotar ¿Cable rojo? ¿Cable azul? ¿El rojo es de tierra? Un movimiento en falso nos hará volar a todos. Respira trata de sacar esta misión lo mejor posible, hubo un gato en tu cabeza, esto no debe ser complicado.**

 **Jamás había estado en un lugar con tanto peligro, adrenalina. Lo único que necesito es destreza y habilidades especiales, calma y tranquilidad.**

 **Respira hondo y activa tu sharingan, lo necesitarás.**

-Tranquilízate, solo es una boda

-¡Es mi boda!

-¿Qué puede pasar?

-¿Te has casado alguna vez, Yamato?

-No

-¡Entonces no hables!

-Sakura no va a matarte

-Mejor salgo de aquí

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

-¡Claro que no! Solo no quiero que la novia se case con alguien con las manos sudadas y las piernas temblorosas

-No creo que ella esté muy tranquila

 **De pronto Sakura entro al lugar, lucia hermosa, bellísima. Lo más peligroso de la misión estaba por venir, un "si acepto" serían las dos palabras que me llevarían a una peligrosa hazaña que duraría el resto de mi vida.**

 **La misión más importante de mi vida había comenzado, vamos Hatake cálmate, solo vas a casarte no es como que vayan a matarte o saliendo de aquí vaya a ser el fin de los tiempos.**

-Si lo es, para ti **-dijo Yamato con una mueca-**

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

-Estás pensando en voz alta

-¿Oíste lo de mi luna de miel?

-Maldito pervertido-dice riendo-aun no te casas y ya estas así

-Era broma **-dije con una risa nerviosa-**

 **El tiempo paso y la ceremonia terminó acompañados solo de nuestros mejores amigos incluyendo, por supuesto, a nuestras mascotas.**

 **Dado a que solo era una fiesta entre amigos, no valdría la pena estar en un lugar costoso y ostentoso así que celebramos en nuestra nueva casa**

-Hey Hatake- **me dice Tsunade en voz baja** -¿Algún día creíste que esa pequeña niña que se desmayaba en cada ejercicio se casaría contigo?

-Ni siquiera creí que habría alguien que me soportara tanto tiempo

-¿Te dejas dominar?

-Accesible, solo soy accesible

-Si claro **-dice riendo-**

-¿No me crees?

-Te apuesto que si Sakura ahora te pidiera que terminaras la celebración para estar a solas con ella, lo harías

-Algún plan debe tener

-¡Hatake!

-No debes sonrojarte. Después de todo, yo seré el que será dominado

 **Sonrojada me dio un golpe en el brazo y me dejo solo con Yamato, pronto se acercó Sakura e Ino. Emocionado, tome a Sakura por la cintura y le di un beso**

-Ahora eres la señora de Hatake, pelirrosa

-Al menos no tendré que acostumbrarme a reescribir mi nombre

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno y cuando abrevio mi nombre solo pongo Sakura H. ahora que soy la señora Hatake seguiré siendo Sakura H.

-Nunca lo había pensado

-Calma ya espantapájaros

 **Entre todos los presentes y nosotros se creo un ambiente tranquilo y divertido pero pronto alguien tuvo que irrumpir la calma, mi calma**

-Se supone que debes decirle algo a tu chica hoy ¿no?

-Eres un idiota Genma-dijo Gai poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-¡Vamos Hatake!

-¿Podrías tomarte ese litro de cloro y sentarte en la esquina? **-le dije nervioso-**

-Sabes que no va a callarse hasta que sea complacido

-Anda Hatake **-dice Tsunade-**

 **Sakura me miró con una sonrisa retorcida y se acercó a mi**

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Tiene que hacerlo **-dice Genma gritando desde el otro lado-**

-Lo haré, tranquila. Es solo que no me gusta mostrar un lado sensible frente a todos

 **Con las manos temblando y sudando tome aire y dispuse a cortar uno de los cables de la bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.**

-Yo era un cadáver andante de 35 años, pero entonces…una chica apareció. Su nombre. Era Sakura. Combativa, agresiva y aun así delicada.

Amable de corazón y hermosa. ¿Qué hombre?, yo incluido, ¿no caería enamorado de ti? Pero pensé: Oh, oh, mejor trato de resistirme. Era algo estúpido para un hombre que se encontraba frente a la muerte, empezar algo nuevo.

Y aun así, estaba equivocado. Con tu llegada a mi vida…se volvió más cálida, divertida y tierna. Justo a tiempo, nunca me sentí más vivo. Es irónico que tú vinieras y le dieras sentido a mi vida.

Gracias, Sakura. Y gracias también por aceptarme con todo y mi jauría.

Te amo, pelirrosa.

*Meses después*

-¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

-¡Fantástico! Realmente creí que me costaría acostumbrarme pero, no. Todo bien

-¿Quién no amaría ver a ese peli plata de excelso cuerpo cada día?

-¿Si te das cuenta que estás hablando con la esposa de ese peli plata de excelso cuerpo?

-Si

-¿Y no te avergüenza?

-NO

-Eres de lo peor, rubia

-Acostúmbrate, la mitad de las chicas de Konoha quieren tener a ese peli plata entre sus brazos

-Bueno- _dije sarcástica-_ Al menos solo la mitad

-Por qué la otra mitad ya está casada y tiene que negarlo- _dice chasqueando los dedos-_

-Al parecer el Hokage es alguien asediado **-** _dice Tsunade mientras llega apurada-_

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-¡Que importa si hablamos de Hatake!- _Dice quitándose sus zapatillas-_

-Par de pervertidas

-Las rubias somos así ¿Qué te digo?- _dice Ino levantando los hombros-_

-No me importa, ya hemos cerrado el trato- _dije mostrándoles mi anillo-_

Eres una presumida asquerosa ¿Crees que porque ese lindo chico despeinado duerme contigo día a día y despeina tu cabello y te regala flores y te deja verlo desnudo _…-decía Ino mientras el rojo subía por sus mejillas-_

 _Tsunade me miró perturbada y me tomo por la muñeca para salir lentamente de esa incomoda escena, Mientras salíamos de ello Ino seguía hablando mientras el rojo en su rostro se hacía mucho más intenso cada vez, incluso vimos que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar_

-¡Vaya amigas que te has buscado Haruno!

-Una par de rubias pervertidas

-2 rubias + 1 pelirrosa hum, la suma del desastre _-dice riendo-_

-Solo con las dos rubias tengo para que se haga un torbellino en donde se paran. Ustedes fueron las que me enseñaron a salir los viernes por la noche a ese bar

-Necesitabas divertirte

-Hemos ido cada viernes a ese bar desde hace 3 años _-dije cruzando los brazos-_

-Te diré la verdad _-dice poniendo su mano sobre su boca y acercándose a mi oído-_ Ino y yo hacemos eso para ver si algún día podemos embriagarte y nos dejes jugar semana inglesa con Hatake

-¿Qué pensarían sus parejas al escucharlas decirme esto? Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal va todo con ese chico nuevo de la aldea vecina?

-Tengo mucho trabajo _-dice sonrojada-_

-A no- _digo con un tono burlón-¿_ Crees que puedes pensar en el Hokage y decirme tus fantasías con él aunque yo sea su esposa y yo no puedo preguntarte sobre ese chico nuevo?

-¡Sakura!

-Solo responde, sí o no

-¡Está bien Haruno! Hemos estado saliendo

-¡Lo sabía! _-dije levantando los brazos-_

 _-_ Te he dado un secreto, es tu turno

-¿Qué?

-Un secreto por un secreto

-¿Qué quieres decir?

 _No voy a hablar sobre eso rubia_

-Solo responde, sí o no

-Bien, lo haré

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí

-¿En serio?

-¡Calla! Van a escucharte

-¡Sakura!  
-No se lo digas a nadie

-No sé si podré resistirlo

-Debes hacerlo

 _Apurada salí de ahí, no quiero hablar más de esto ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¿Cómo lo haré? ¡Vaya Sakura! No habíamos tenido un problema así desde el caso Hatake, o desde la comida de Sushi ¡Ha! Esa pequeña bola esponjosa de pelo ¿Quién lo diría? Un gato con nombre de pez que come croquetas de perro, definitivamente hay algo raro en su vida. Pobre gatito con delirio de personalidad, ha tenido una vida difícil, vivir en un cabello plata despeinado, ser nombrado con el nombre de lo que podría ser su alimento, convive con un montón de lindos perritos y no pelean. Qué raro, amo ese lindo gatito_

 _¡Ya lo tengo!_

 _Volví a casa y preparé todo, esta noche el hokage llegará algo tarde tiene una de esas juntas aburridas que tanto detesta. Esas juntas donde finge leer un pergamino mientras está leyendo el Icha Icha ¿Quién lo dirían? El único en Konoha que leía lectura erótica frente a niños y tenía más de la mitad de cara cubierta se convierte en Hokage "El pervertido cara-cubierta hokage"_

 _11:30 pm, todo listo_

-Yo!

-Buenas noches Hokage-sama

-¿Cómo está la doctora más sexy de todas?

-Hambrienta, preparé algo de cenar

-Eso suena delicioso

-Incluso he hecho un menú para ti

-¡Vaya! Sofisticado _-dice levantando el meñique-_

 _-_ ¿Sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida? _\- dije mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, sin dejar que respondiera continúe-_ Pero pronto, deberás compartir ese puesto

 _Me miró extrañado pero fingió no darle importancia. Con un gesto perturbado tomo el menú de dejé en su lugar de la mesa_

-Así que… ¿Un menú? _-dice sin abrirlo-_

-Estoy segura de que va a gustarte

-Bien, lo leeré en voz alta. Así podrás ayudarme a elegir- _Volvió la mirada al menú y comenzó a leer-_ Entradas:  
Nauseas  
Inflamación  
Antojos  
Ensaladas y crema de cacahuate

Chocolate s y batidos  
Remodelación 

Platos Fuertes  
Contracciones  
Ruptura de fuente  
Parto  
Postres  
Una dulce niña (con un horneado de 5 meses)

 _Con una mirada anonadada y una sonrisa gigante se levantó de la silla y me tomó por los hombros_

-Tendrás que compartir tu lugar de persona más importante en mi vida…con tu hija

Continuará….


End file.
